Eres
by remainlikethis
Summary: Y me basto tan poco para querete tanto y sucedio que poco a poco me fui entregando...¿Como saber?...que serias lo que mas amo RENJIxOC ICHIGOxRUKIA Anti Orihime
1. Chapter 1

hola n-n

primero k nada kiero decirles, que...escribi este fic...porque...no quiero que Renji se quede solo jaja XD porke Rukia e Ichigo es una de mis parejas de anime favoritas...y los queria juntos en este fic..

DIsclaimer: NO SOY DUEÑA DE BLEACH NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES O AMBIENTES.

pero si de mis ideas

disfrutten

* * *

_estas lejos...pero a la vez tan cerca...tan cerca..._

_"Fue tan facil quererte tanto..."_

("Cuando Falta...Capitan?")

(..."No mucho...espera")

(2 hombres saltando por las calles, a una altura impresionante a plena luz del dia...)

("Esto es algo pesado Capitan...")

(Replico un joven de cabello color rojo)

("Llevamos asi mucho tiempo...y aun no encontramos nada...")

("Si no puedes con esto...Renji, no podras con nada en tus futuras misiones...tomalo como un acondicionamiento previo...")

(Asi, Renji cerro la boca y siguió corriendo detrás de su Capitan...luego volvió a hablar)

Renji: ...Capitan Kuchiki...

(El hombre le contestó paciente)

Byakuya: ...si?

Renji: ...usted...tambien dejó de sentirlo cierto?...

(El hombre no le contestó...y siguieron su camino aun mas rapido)

("Hola! Mi nombre es Abarai Renji...Teniente del Sexto escuadron...Capitan: Kuchiki Byakuya, aristrocata, muy fuerte...y...hermano de Rukia...")

("¿Saben? Desde que Rukia decidio irse con Ichigo yo debo seguir aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, cumpliento mi funcion, como teniente...y...todos la extrañamos, en especial yo...")...("La amaba...la amaba mucho...")("Todo el tiempo queria estar con ella, y me la pasaba pensando en esa hermosa sonrisa...pero...llego ese Ichigo, y pues...se enamoraron supongo...")

("A veces me pregunto...que hago aquí si ella no lo está...")("Esto tardara en sanar...")

(Los 2 shinigamis veian a su alrededor...obviamente buscaban algo, estaban alerta...)

("En fin, me mandaron al mundo de los vivos por una misión...")("Se ha reportado un moviemiento anormal en la energia espiritual de este mundo...que puede afectar su equilibrio, tememos que esto atraiga un numero enorme de hollows, asi que...debemos venir para saber que demonios esta pasando...y ponerle un alto")

("Viene un capitan conmigo...y no cualquiera...si no Kuchiki Byakuya...")

("Es decir...que piensan que debe ser difícil...")

Byakuya: escucha...

(Renji calló para oirle)

Byakuya: (se detuvo en seco...y le dijo aun de espaldas) quiero que nos separemos.

Renji: q-que? P-pero...capitan...

Byakuya: has como te digo...yo me ire por un lado y tu por el otro...No se como lo harás, pero quiero que consigas información, lo que sea...en 2 meses nos encontraremos aquí...justo aquí...y para ese tiempo quiero algo esta bien?...no descansaremos hasta encontrar de donde viene esa energia tan poderosa.

("Asentí algo desconcertado")("Y me dejó ahí...en medio de esa calle...solo, cuando apenas la tarde se iba desvaneciendo")

("Me dí la vuelta y segui corriendo...")

("Esta era mi primera vez en el mundo de los vivos en una misión oficial y...el atardecer es hermoso...seguro lo ha de ser el amanecer...y la luna llena..")

(Siguió corriendo por esa vasta avenida...)

("Nina!..hey Nina!")

(Una academia de danza...)

(Varias chicas bailando...una que lo le quitaba los ojos a la ventana...)

("HEY!!!")

(Reaccionó asustada y volteó hacia esa chica que la llamaba)

Niña1: que tanto ves alla afuera? Estamos en medio de una practica...

Nina: ...n-no se...me pareció haber visto algo...

Niña1: si Nina si...XD

(El maestro aplaudio un par de veces diciendo que la clase habia terminado...)

(Las chicas comenzaron a irse...pero Nina seguia calentando...)

Nina2: hey Nina! Vienes?

Nina: las veo luego...

(El último grupo de niñas cerró la puerta...dejando solos a Nina y su sombra...)

(Un alma sin saber lo que estaba por ocurrir...)

(Pronto...Nina puso música)

(Y Renji se detuvo)

("...¿Qué...es eso?")

("...Esa...esa música...")

("Que hermosa es...")

(Se dio la vuelta)

(Y corrió hacia de donde salía...)

(Su curiosidad debia de ser saciada)

(...Una chica comenzó a bailar ballet...)

(Entonces, Renji encontró el edificio de donde la música salía...)

(Bajó y encontró una ventana)

(Y vió que había del otro lado...)

("Al hacerlo...no crei jamas...que me encontraria con algo tan bello...")

("Una mujer hermosa...")

("¿Un angel?...¿quien era?...")

("No me importa...la musica le queda perfecta...")

(Renji vió hipnotizado a esa humana, mientras bailaba...moviéndose graciosamente como se mueven las hojas con la brisa de primavera...)

(Permaneció asi...con sus manos en la ventana...sin saber que decir o hacer...)

(Entonces...)

(Ella volteó a la ventana...)

(No habia nadie...)

("Me vio?...me vio?")

(Renji se había escondido...)

("No puede ser...es...una humana...")

(Se asomó solo un poco...)

(Pero ella no veia nada...)

Renji: ...cierto...es una humana...

Nina: ...pude jurar...que alguien me estaba viendo...

(Renji suspiró al ver que la chica apagó el aparato de donde salía el sonido...y se daba la media vuelta para salir...)

(...¿habra sido cierto eso?)

(Que criatura tan mas hermosa había visto en ese momento...)

Renji: ...me...hubiera gustado verla un poco mas...(suspiró)...si el capitan me oye me matará...(Sin decir otra cosa saltó por encima del edificio)

("Espero volver a verla")

(Se alejó del edificio...)

(Mientras ella...caminaba hacia su casa...)

("Que fue eso?...senti que me veian...Nina...estas paranoica?...")

(Cabizbaja, como siempre...)

Nina: ...(suspiró)...en fin, estoy...muy feliz de que pronto sera mi recital...

(Nina no era alta...era delgada, tenia el cabello largo, castaño...y brillantes ojos verdes...manos pequeñas, mirada profunda y tranquila...le sonreía a la gente sin darse cuenta...sincera, servicial...era algo tímida con los chicos...aun que a todos los ve como amigos...)

(Mientras ella daba un paso, Abarai Renji daba mil...intentando buscar un lugar donde quedarse...la noche ya estaba por llegar...)

Renji: (pensando) demonios...tengo que encontrar un lugar!!! (suspiró mientras se paró en un poste de luz...)(Mientras saltaba lo mas alto que podia...)

(mientras pensaba de nuevo en esa carita tan linda...)

(Mientras veia el atardecer...)

(Cual fue su sorpresa...al ver a un lado...sus ojos se toparon con la chica que habia visto bailar hace solo unas horas!)

(Reaccionó exhalando profundamente, y yendo tras ella...algo atrás, para que ella no lo sientiera...)

(La chica no tenia ni idea...)

(Dobló una esquina y él la siguió)

(se detuvo...)

(Vio que ella se acercaba aun humilde edificio que tenia en un letrero grande la leyenda: )

("Que?...")

("Clinica Medica...Kurosaki...")

("No puede ser...no pensé...no...")

(Sacudió esas ideas vagas de su cabeza...)

("No...debe de ser una coincidencia...debe ser...otra clinica...si! exacto!")

(Nina volteó a ver al cielo, y entró sonriendo de nuevo)

(Renji se quedó afuera...con ganas de entrar y seguir viendo a la chica...)

(Que ansias...)

Nina: llege!!

(Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y se puso sus pantunflas...)

("Llegas temprano!")

(Volteó y vio a una niña...mas o menos unos 4 años menor que ella...)

(Tenia puesto un delantal, rubia y ojos cafes brillantes...)

Nina: hola n-n...estabas haciendo la cena Yuzu?

Yuzu: (asintió con la cabeza) sip...p-papa esta dormido...arriba

(Detuvo a Nina de subir las escaleras)

Nina: ya veo...

Yuzu: llegaste muy temprano nina...normalmente llegas en otra hora mas...

Nina: yo se...(rió)...donde esta Karin?

("Vaya...que milagro")

(Se dirigió a la cocina...de donde venia la voz)

(Estaba ahí una chica...cabello café...se veia algo amargada...pero asi era su rostro)

Nina: oh, Karin, como estas?

Karin: bien bien...

(Nina se sentó en la mesa)

Nina: ...d-donde está...

Yuzu: dormido...(suspiró) nunca me pones atención u-u...en fin, supongo que bajara en poco tiempo...nunca soporta una noche sin cenar...

(Alguien se iba acercando a la casa...Renji lo sintió)

Nina: ...(volteó hacia la puerta)...o-o...

Yuzu: que pasa Nina?...

("NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?")

Nina: O-o...oh no...

(Bajando las escaleras...un hombre la abrazó con fuerza...su barba le rozaba en la cara y su bata blanca aún volaba un poco por la velocidad que tomo al bajar de las escaleras)

Issou: NINAAA LLEGASTE NINA!!!! nwn!!

Nina: h-hola...n-n

Issou: que milagro!!! Es extraño que lleges TAN temprano!

Nina: (rió) supongo que si...pero el profesor nos dejo salir temprano...y SI me quede un poco de tiempo bailando...muy poco debo decir...

Issou: (Miró alrededor) y donde esta...-

Nina: no lo se...supongo que no ha llegado...

Issou: QUEEE?? SE SUPONE QUE DEBE ACOMPAÑARTE A LA CASA!!!

Nina: lo se, lo se n-n...pero ahora sabes que tiene otros intereses...

Yuzu: ¬w¬...siii Rukia-chan...

Issou: YYY???….El sabe que debe ver primero por ustedes!!!!

Karin: dejalo papá...esta enamorado...

Issou: ...puede que si...PERO NO IMPORTAA!!!

Karin: ¬¬ eso dices ahora...

Issou: que has dicho:'(

(Nina dejó el plato en la mesa...mientras discutian habia terminado su arroz)

(Renji veía por la ventana)

Nina: gracias por la comida...

(Y subio las escaleras sin decir otra palabra más...)

Yuzu: ...(suspiró) solo se comió un plato... .. porque no come mas?...

(Nina entró a su cuato...)

(El shinigami, aprovechando que la ventana estaba tapada por un arbol, se subió en el y la veia directamente...)

(Se ocultaba entre las hojas, para que ella no viese su silueta)

("...es...es que algo tiene...")("No...no puedo dejar de verla")

(La chica inmediatamente se puso sus ballerinas, y prendió la grabadora...dejando inundar el cuarto con la hermosa música clásica...y su silueta mientras se balanceaba por todo el lugar...)

(El Teniente le veía hipnotizado...)

("Vaya...")("Nunca había visto algo así...")("Que será?...¿Cómo se le llamará a lo que esta haciendo?") ("Será por eso que...es tan linda...NO!...que estoy diciendo...")("Tiene un algo especial")

(Sonrió)

("Disfruto tanto verla...")

("...es tan bonita")

(Siguió asi...cuando sintió una conocida energia espiritual...cerca...muy cerca...)

(decidió esconder la suya)

(Ichigo iba caminando a la clinica...)

(Pronto el teniente vió su característico cabello naranja acercarse a la entrada de la clinica...y...entonces vio de quien estaba acompañado)

("...Rukia...")

(Parecía que hablaban de algo...)

(La chica estaba riéndose...Ichigo la miraba con ternura que pretendía esconder...)

(Entonces se acercaron los 2...)

(más...más...)

(Pero la chica se detuvo en seco)

Ichigo: (la vio extrañado)...q-que pasa Rukia?...

Rukia: ...(miró a su alrededor)...n-no...es nada...

(Pero Renji dejo de ver a la pareja, al ver que Nina habia dejado de hacer lo que admiraba tanto...)

(Salió de su cuarto...dejándolo con ganas de seguirla viendo...)

(Suspiró encantado)

(Pero oyó su voz)

Nina: ICHIGOOOO!!! nwn!!

(Salía al encuentro de los dos jóvenes...)

(Renji veia...pensando en que podia pasar...)

Ichgo: hey!! Nina!! aquí estas! O-o

(Pero…)

("IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!")

(Una voz conocida..)

(Reflejos atrasados...)

(Ichigo salió disparado del otro lado de la calle...tanto Rukia como Nina se quedaron perplejas...)

Issou: ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!!!!!

Ichigo: A QUE TE REFIERES VIEJO???

Issou: (a Rukia) ahh Rukia-chan! Disculpa! No te habia visto! nwn ¿Cómo estas?

Rukia: ...b-bieen Señor...

Issou: disculpa la interrupcion...digo...espero no haber interrumpido nada ¬w¬

Ichigo: (Se sonrojó igual que Rukia) A QUE TE REFIERES???

Issou: CALLATE!!! NO FUISTE POR NINA A SUS CLASES DE BALLET!!!!

Renji: ...b-ballet?...o-o...asi se llama eh?...

Ichigo: ACABO DE REGRESAR DE AHÍ!! NO LA VI Y ME ASUSTE!!! SUPUSE QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!!

Issou: NO TE PREOCUPAS POR TU FAMILIA!! TIENES 18 AÑOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Renji: (se le hizo un nudo el estomago...)...F-f-familia?...que serán...espero que sean primos...

Ichigo: SON POR LOS QUE MAS ME PREOCUPO!!!

(El Padre indignado se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa...)

(Dejando de nuevo a los 3...solos)

Ichigo: (llegó con ellas)...disculpen...eso hace todos los dias...

Nina: ...si...aun me cuesta acostumbrarme...

Ichigo: oh...si casi lo olvido...n-n U

Nina: yy...como esta Rukia-san?...

Rukia: ...deja el titulo...puedes llamarme solo Rukia, Nina...

Nina: (le sonrió) será difícil...

(Renji sonrió)

Nina: ...en fin...(se dio la vuelta) bueno entrare a bailar...n-n...(casi llegaba a la puerta...y los 2 chicos ya se estaban acercando sin persarlo)...ahh y Rukia-san...(volteó con ellos)...dejate besar por mi hermano...

(Los 2 se sonrojaron bastante...viéndola entrar...)

(Pero Renji...)

(No estaba impresionado por lo que le dijo que se dejara besar...sino...)

Renji: (Se hizo atrás)...h-h...HERMANO???

Ichigo: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?? HEY!! NINAAA!!

(Pero ya habia entrado...con una sonrisa en los labios...)

Rukia: ...ichigo...(el volteó a verla inmediatamente)...no se parece mucho a ti...o-o

Ichigo: bueno a lo mejor y ami no...pero...(suspiró)...a mamá si...(Rukia lo miró con ternura)...tenia el mismo cabello...pero los ojos...(rió) algun regalo...

(Rukia sonrió con él)

Rukia: ...ya veo...y...dime, ya se acostumbró?

Ichigo: un poco...apenas tiene 3 meses de haber regresado...

("3 meses?"...)("Porque?"...)

Rukia: cierto...A Dónde dices que se fue a estudiar?

Ichigo: ...3 años...a México...

Rukia: México?...

Ichigo: si...ahí tienen una prestigiada escuela de baile...le dieron una beca para ir a estudiar allá y se fue...

Rukia: ...por eso no la conocia cuando volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas...

Ichigo: no...(miró al cielo)...eso fue hace tiempo ya...

(Renji no quiso escuchar mas...)(la vio entrar a su cuarto y seguir bailando)

("No...no puede ser...hermana...de Kurosaki?!")

("esto...ha llegado mas allá...")

("No sabia que tendría que ver con él...no sabia que tenia otra hermana...")

(Y...aun asi...N-NO!...no...")

("No debo volverla a ver")

(Suspiró ante esa decisión...")

(Y despidiéndose con los ojos...)

(Se fue)

(Haciendo que Rukia volteara...pues habia movido unas hojas de el arbol)

Ichigo: bueno...Rukia, entremos...

(Él por la puerta, ella por la ventana...)

(Llego directamente al cuarto de Ichigo...en donde se dirigió inmediatamente a su cama...)

(...escucho la hermosa canción que venia del cuarto de Nina...)

Rukia: que linda canción...

(..."Es Mozart...")

(La Shinigami volteó...y que sorpresa...)

(Un peluche en forma de león se dirigía justo a su busto)

Kon: NEE-SAN!!! nwn!!!!

(Pero Rukia, lo aventó a la pared)

Rukia: Que demonios crees que haces?? (le dijo en una voz apenas y en tono normal)

Kon: solo te saludaba nee-san:'(

Rukia: Baja la voz!! No pueden oirnos lo sabes!!!...además...¿Cómo sabes que es Mozart?

Kon: llevo mucho tiempo aquí¿Cómo no lo sabría?...Nina-chan siempre esta bailando...tenia que identificar QUE baila no lo crees?...la he visto bailar...QUE COSA TAAAN BELLA!!! Nina-chan también es una diosa!!!

(Rukia lo calló aplastándolo con el pié)

Rukia: ¬¬ cállate...

(Pero aún susurrando...Nina oyó ruidos en el cuarto de su hermano...)

(Los que discutían, callaron al ver que la música se paró y se oían pasos dirigiéndose a el cuarto...)

("...hermano?")

(Estaba por llegar)

(Pero...)

Ichigo: hey..(Miró desde arriba a su hermana menor...tenia dos platos de comida...uno en cada mano)...que pasa?

Nina: oí ruidos en tu cuarto

Ichigo: (levantando la voz) RUIDOS?

(Kon tembló)

Nina: si...como si hablaran...

Ichigo: pues...ha de haber sido la música...(abrió la puerta) o tu imaginación...

Nina: si...asi debe ser...(Se dio la media vuelta) buenas noches onii-chan...

(Ichigo suspiró de alivio ya dentro de su cuarto)

Ichigo: Por poco los descubren!!!

Rukia: tu hermana tiene un super sentido del oido! Apenas y hablamos en el tono normal...

Ichigo: ...claro...es Kurosaki...

Rukia y Kon: ¬¬

(La chica suspiró desde el closet)

Ichigo: que tienes Rukia?

Rukia: ...cuando estabamos afuera...sentí...una energia muy muy conocida...

Ichigo: a que te refieres?

Rukia: como la de Renji...

Ichigo: ...Renji?...

Rukia: no se que hará aquí...

Ichigo: ...espero que no busque problemas...

Rukia: no lo creo...(rió) Renji ya no es así...

(Ichigo no entendió...pero le dio su comida y se recostó)

(La musica siguió)

Ichigo: HEEEEEY NINAAA PARA ESA MUSICA! Y BAÑATE!!

("OK!!")

(La musica paró)

Rukia: ...porque le pides que pare la música?...

Ichigo: porque si dejas que siga bailando no parara en toda la noche...u-u...

Rukia: ...(rió) hablas de ella...con un tono de que es muy especial verdad?...sentí en ella una fuerte energía espiritual...no creas que no me di cuenta...(Ichigo suspiró) tal vez...si despierta su sexto sentido...hasta puede llegar a ser shinigami, como tú.

Ichigo: ...es cierto...pero...no quiero meterlas en esto...Yuzu puede sentir fantasmas, Karin puede verlos...y...Nina...no se cuales sean sus habilidades...pero...no quiero...no quiero que corran peligro.

(Nina salió del baño y se puso su piyama)

(Se acostó y apagó la luz)

Rukia: ...ya veo...te preocupas mucho por ellas Ichigo...

(El pelirrojo seguía viendo el cielo)

Rukia: ...eso...es muy dulce...

(Ichigo se sonrojó muchísimo y se acostó de lado)

(La Shinigami rió y cerró la puerta de su closet...)

Nina: ...lindo Viernes...

(Y Cerró los ojos)

("demonios...")

("Porque no encuentro ningún lugar?")

(Renji pensaba...mientras caminaba por el parque...buscando un lugar para descansar...)

Renji: ...(suspiró)...(aun recordaba a esa chica tan hermosa que habia visto bailar)...(al final paró en medio de un puente)...(se recargó en el borde, viendo su reflejo en el agua)...Que linda era...

(...)("Linda quién?...Abarai-kun?")

(El Teniente volteó exaltado al ver otra siueta en el agua)

("Vaya vaya...tan rapido te has olvidado de mi?")

Renji: Urahara-san...

(El hombre dio un paso)

Urahara: ...porfavor...sólo Urahara n-n

Renji: que hace aquí?...

Urahara: caminaba por aquí...y te vi...pero...creo que eso deberia preguntarte a ti..Abarai-Kun...¿Qué haces aquí?

Renji: estoy en una misión con el Capitán Byakuya

Urahara: aaah ya veo...pues no lo veo por aquí

Renji: pidió que nos dividiéramos...

Urahara: aah...y esta misión...tiene algo que ver con...una "ella linda"? n-n

Renji: (se sonrojó) de donde sacas esas cosas?!

Urahara: ...(rió) necesitas un lugar donde quedarte cierto?

Renji: o-o s-si

(El rubia sonrió)

(Y en poco tiempo se vieron dos sombras alejándose en la distancia...)

(Y el agua no reflejaba mas que el cielo...)

("No puedo quitármela de la cabeza")

("...que bonita...era...")

(El cansancio le hizo cerrar los ojos...)

(y quedó dormido)

* * *

**_EsPEra cAp 2!_**


	2. Limpieza

jeje...espero que les guste...n-n

* * *

Limpieza cap2

_Todavía no puedo olvidar el momento en que te vi_

_Cada vez que te pienso siento ganas de que estés aquí_

_Nada me costaba intentar_

_Te tenía frente a mí_

(La mañana iba haciéndose presente)

(y el sol entraba al cuarto de Nina...iluminando todo lo que era suyo...su cama, su ropa...)

(hasta llegar a sus ojos, que molestos, se abrieron)

Nina: ...mm...que hora es?...

(Miró su reloj y abrió sus ojos como luna llena)

("NO PUEDE SER!!!")

(Saltó de su cama...)

(Al poco tiempo ya estaba abajo y toda su familia estaba desayunando)

Yuzu: Que pasa Nina?

Nina: TARDE!

Karin: ...y?

Nina: DE NUEVO!!! T-T el jefe va a matarme!

(Tomó sus zapatos)

Ichigo: desayuna...si en medio del trabajo te desmayas...ese tacaño te reducirá al sueldo ¬¬

(Su hermana se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, corrió a la mesa, tomó un pan tostado y se lo llevó a la boca)

(Salió corriendo...dejando a su papá con una bolsa de plástico en la mano

Issou: ...tu...almuerzo...T-T

Karin: debiste haberlo dicho antes...

Issou: p-pero estaba apurada!

Karin: idiota ¬¬

(Nina corría desesperada por mil calles con su pan en la boca)

("Casi llego!!")

(Una gota de agua calló en la nariz de Renji)

(Abriendo los ojos...se levantó)

("Vaya...otro día...")

("Abrí los ojos...y el sol ya había salido...me hubiera gustado ver el amanecer...muchos colegas que lo han visto dicen que es hermoso")

(Se levantó y se estiró...)

(Traía solo unos boxers prestados que Urahara le dio)

(Su torso desnudo sudaba...parece que había tenido un sueño no muy placentero...)

(O tal vez muy placentero...)

(Se estiró y salió)

(Llegando a la entrada se dio cuenta de que estaban todos ahí)

Renji: que pasa?

Jinta: oh, solo estamos esperando...

("esperando?")("A quien?")

("...")

("Casi!!! CASI!!!")

Tesai: (tomaba el tiempo) casi Señor...

(Nina seguía corriendo)

(Pronto dobló la esquina)

(Urahara sonrió)

(Levanto la tierra al "aterrizar")

(Renji abrió los ojos impresionado...cuando vio que la misma chica que observo bailando ayer...)

Nina: LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

(estaba justo ahí, de rodillas...frente a Urahara)

Tessai: (Marcó el tiempo)

Urahara: FELICIDADES...llegaste justo a tiempo! En el limite de Tolerancia n-n

Nina: de veras:D

Urahara: suertuda!...te hubiera bajado el sueldo si no llegabas en el límite! n-n

Nina: ...oh...¬¬

(Se levantó)

(Urahara vió de reojo, asi como los demas de la casa, que Renji la veia hipnotizado...aun que ella no lo pudiese ver)

Nina: con que empiezo?

Urahara: (sonrió)...dime...(se agachó y la tomó de la barbilla, acercándose a ella)...tu nombre completo...

Nina: o-o...N-Nina Kurosaki...

Urahara: edad?

Nina: ...15...pronto 16 n-n

Urahara: pasatiempo?

Nina: bailar (sonrió, aun teniendo las manos de Urahara en sus mejillas)

Urahara: (Pronto la soltó)...bueno, Jinta y Ururu te dirán que hacer...

(Y sin perder tiempo, los dos chicos se la llevaron)

(Luego, Urahara vio a Renji)

(Éste reaccionó)

Renji: Q-que?

Urahara: ...te gustó verdad?

Renji: O-O N-NO! QUE ESTA DICIENDO???

Urahara: entonces…supongo que ya la habias visto…

Renji: como puede decir eso?...

Urahara: …por…tu cara…

(Callo a Renji…)

Urahara: ….vaya…no creí que te gustaria una humana….(rió, viendo como el teniente volteaba hacia él)…y de todas las humanas….la hermana menor de Kurosaki!!

Renjií: NO ME GUSTA!

(El Dueño de la tienda le habia provocado con su tonito burlon mientras reia)

Urahara: ….sabes?...

Renji: …que?

Urahara; ella no vino a pedir trabajo….oh no….fue Kurosaki-san el que lo hizo…

Renji: Ichigo?...

----------FLASH BAcK----------------

(Ichigo Frente a Urahara)

Ichigo: oi que…necesitas a alguien que te ayude…

Urahara: te estas ofreciendo?

Ichigo: no…oi…que es una chica…

Urahara: si…con esto de que Yourichi se fue por un rato…necesito a alguien mas por aquí…

Ichigo: ¬¬ que tiene que ver que Yourichi se haya ido?

Urahara: ….mm…nada supongo…

("Asi, le pedi a Ichigo que si encontraba a una chica hábil, simpática y un bueeen cuerpo la trajera)

---Renji: eres un pervertido ¬¬

---Urahara: puedo seguir? ¬¬

("ejem…en fin…")

Urahara: ah wow! Kurosaki-san!...veo que te tomaste en serio eso del trabajo…

Ichigo: si…em…ella puede trabajr aquí…ha estado buscando un trabajo….y le comente y se animó.

Urahara: ajá…

("Estabamos en el comedor…entonces, lo tomé del brazo y le dije a la chica: ")

Urahara: no te muevas querida, en seguida volvemos n-n

Ichigo: q-querida?

("Lo aleje lo suficiente")

Urahara: vaya vaya Kurosaki-san….esta vez te has lucido n-n

Ichigo. …uh? O-o

Urahara: te agradecere por esto por muuucho tiempo…trajiste una chica muy linda! Cumple con todo lo que queria n-n…¿de donde la sacaste?

("luego le susurré…algo de lo que hasta ahora me arrepiento…")

Urahara: tiene un lindo cuerpo….cierto? n-n

("Per ichigo no parecio estar contento con eso que habia dicho…")

Ichigo: ¬¬…ES MI HERMANA IDIOTA!!!

("Me calle ruborizado y recibí una golpiza…. u-u")

-------------------FIn Del flash Back-------------------

Renji: pues que esperabas??? Claro que estaba Molesto!!

Urahara: el caso es, que debo decirte Abarai-kun,…Ichigo es…MUY celoso con sus hermanas…deja te digo algo…citare uan de sus mas comunes frases…

("NO CUALQUIERA SALE CON MI HERMANA")

Renji: porque me dices esto?

Urahara: por que estoy seguro de que te gustó…

Renji: NO ES VERDAD!

Urahara: es facil darse cuenta…supe que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia desde que fué a salvarla….esos ojos….(rió) y tu…pues…eres muy obvio sabes?

Renji: oh ¬¬

Urahara: en fin…ten por seguro que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Abarai-kun…, tengo muy claro que una relacion con un humano esta ESTRICTAMENTE prohibido….asi que…puedes confiar en mi

Renji: ……gracias…(se cruzó de brazos)

Urahara: lo ves? Te gusta! N-n

Renji: O-O Q-QUE?!

(Nina pronto llama a su jefe)(Estaba justo detrás de ellos…)

Nina: um…Urahara-san…

Urahara: solo Urahara n-n (le acarició la cabeza)

Nina: um…ok…Urahara…este….queria decirle…que termine afuera…¿Quere que le ayude aquí dentro?

Urahara: (rió) si por supuesto…ayúdale a Ururu a acomodar las cosas del inventario, ahí atrás.

Nina: si…

(Paso por un lado de Renji….)

(Pero…volteo a los lados, como si buscara algo)

Urahara: que pasa? Nina-chan?

Nina: …n-nadie mas esta aquí?

(Renji oyó impresionado mientras Urahara reía)

Urahara: no, sólo yo

Nina: ..Oh…ok n-n

(y salio del otro lado)

Urahara: ….tiene un poder espiritual potenciable….puede llegar a ser igual de fuerte que su hermano si se entrenara…

Renji: y quiere que pase eso?

Urahara: bueno…eso depende de las situaciones…su hermano ha dejado bien claro que no quiere que sus hermanas entren en este mundo…quiere defenderlas…y si un hollow huele el alma de una de sus hermanas estarían en grave peligro, toda su familia tiene un altísimo poder espiritual…pero aun asi…un día sus poderes pueden despertar…

Renji. Y eso?

Urahara: vive con un Shinigami MUY fuerte, Abarai-kun…seria imposible que un poder espiritual de esa magnitud no despierte a los de su hermanita…

Renji. Cierto…

Urahara: bueno…su alma necesita reaccionar en cierto modo…(suspiró)

Renji:….Urahara-san…

Urahara: si?

Renji. …um…quiero saber…que es lo que "baila"?

Urahara: bueno…baila muchas cosas…

Renji. Muchas cosas?

Urahara: es que hay diferentes estilos de baile…y…que yo sepa…ella sabe dominar unos cuantos…

Renji: ah…ya veo

Urahara: en fin...si quieres terminar con esta misión pronto...recomendaria que te cambiaras ya, Abarai-kun...debes seguir buscando de donde sale esa energía...

Renji: s-si...(se dio la vuelta...entrando a su cuarto...)

(Urahara sonrió para si)

(No pasó mucho tiempo...y Nina entró al cuarto en donde Renji se encontraba...)

(sosteniendo unas cajas de el inventario)

Renji: O-O!!!! NINA!!!

(se sonrojó bastante...pues estaba semidesnudo...)

(Era lógico...no lo veía...)

(Pero cual fue su sorpresa...que al soltar un gritito...)

(Ella volteó)

(Lo puso mas nervioso, claro...)

(ella...miro alrededor...)

(No había nadie para ella...)

(Y pronto salió del cuarto)

Nina: ah, Urahara-san o-o

Urahara: hola pequeña n-n

Nina: umm...donde las pongo Señor?

Urahara: Tessai!!

(Pronto llego con él)

Tessai: SI?

Urahara: ayúdale a Nina a llevar las cajas...

Tessai: SI SEÑOR

(y se llevo a la chica...)

(El dueño viendo la puerta de donde había salido Nina rió triunfante...)

(Renji sintió...como si en verdad le veían...)

("...Nunca había visto a un humano...con esa profundidad en sus ojos...")

("Me penetraron por completo...me sentí completamente indefenso...")

("Alguien que me pudiese hacer sentir así...era...imposible...")

("Bueno...debo irme ya...")

(Terminó y tomó su espada...)

Renji: ...que pasa?

(Urahara había entrado al cuarto)

Urahara: ...venia a desearte suerte...

Renji: (rió)...como si necesitara eso...

Urahara: ...sé...que algo te molesta...si no sabes lo que sientes...

(Renji bajó su espada y lo escucho sin verlo...)

Urahara: ...piénsalo bien Renji...esta claro que es algo profundo pero...ahora...

Renji: debo pensar en otras cosas...

(El Dueño suspiró)

Urahara: ...si es así como piensas...cuida que ella no invada tu cabeza...

(El Teniente entendió...y salió del cuarto...)

Urahara: ...(suspiró)...no tiene remedio...u-u...

("...")

("Debo...decidir pronto...")

("Esto que siento...me está quemando el corazón...")

("Nina...algo tienes nina...")

("Algo tienes que me ha cautivado...")

* * *

**_EspeRa cAp 3 n-n_**


	3. Buscándote

capitulo con ♥IchiXRuki♥ nwn

espero k les guste

* * *

Buscándote cap 3 

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

lo que en sueños buscaba

y que en ti descubri...

(Cansancio...)

(Cansancio...)

(El Shinigami ya no podía mas...)(Aprovechó, se sentó en un techo y suspiró)

(Se dio cuenta de que había fallado...)(No encontró nada...)

(había matado a unos cuantos hollows...pero era todo...)

(La tarde apenas llegaba...)

(No dejaba de pensar en Nina...)

(…)

(Por su parte, Ichigo boztezaba)

Chad: que pasa?

Ichigo: nada…solo estoy algo cansado…

Ishida: vamos Kurosaki…apenas y se oculta el sol…

Oírme: si…Ishida-kun tiene razón nwn

(Hizo que el quince se sonrojase)

Rukia: y tu hermana? Nina?

Ichigo: porque siempre preguntas por ella?

Rukia: bueno…es tu hermana o-o además, parece ser una chica muy linda n-n

Ichigo: claro que es linda!...Dios ¬¬

Oírme: y…no tiene novio?

Ichigo: NOVIO? JA!! …claro que no…

Rukia: Ichigo! ¬¬ no seas tan malo con ella!

Ichigo: sólo se le acercan puros idiotas! ¬¬ No cualquiera sale con mis hermanas!

Ishida: jeje…vaya se nota que eres muy celoso con ellas….

Ichigo: (se sonrojó)….a….a que no…

Chad: pero…porque no?...porque no dejas que ella elija?

(El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón…)

Ichigo: simplemente porque sé de hombres….porque YO soy uno!!! Y además, unos que se le acercan son unos bastardos! Mala gente! Entienden?...no quiero que ninguna de mis hermanas salga con un idiota…Si un día veo que un chico bueno esta detrás de ella….(suspiró) voy a tener que ponerlo a prueba…

Rukia: AWWW mírenlo!...nwn…te sonrojaste cierto?

Ichigo: claro que no!!!

(Sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, a lo que ella reaccionó contenta)

(Se querían…se querían mucho…)

Ishida: en fin...nos vemos el lunes!

Ichigo: si...(se dieron la vuelta)(teniendo a Rukia a su lado)...disfruten la noche!! ¬w¬

(Orihime se volteó sonrojada e Ishida los ignoró con el rostro rojo)

(Se fueron...)

(Chad también)

(Rukia e Ichigo decidieron ir a casa)

(El sol naranja pegaba en la tienda de Urahara y Nina aun seguía barriendo el patio de la casa)

Nina: vaya...se empolva muy rápido o-o

Jinta: NO te quejes! Agradece que el dueño te esta pagando!

Ururu: ...Jinta-kun...porque eres tan malo con e- AAAAAHHH

(El Niño se le tiró encima...dejando a Nina algo asustada)

Jinta: calla! Calla! Calla! Calla!

Nina: ...um...si...

(Se abrió la puerta de la casa)

Urahara: bien! Hiciste un excelente trabajo...Nina-chan..

Nina: gracias...n-n...pero...Jinta-kun y Ururu-chan también ayudaron...

Urahara: eeh...pues ellos lo hacen siempre

Ururu y Jinta: ¬¬U

(Alguien se acercaba)

Nina: bueno...pues

(Arrastrando la espada)

Urahara: (puso sus manos en los hombros de Nina)...bueno...has terminado, puedes irte a casa...

(Ese que venía doblo la esquina...viendo a Urahara con ella...)(diciéndole que podia irse...)

(Suspiró)(Hubiera deseaba verla un poco más)

Nina: ...o-o...e-enserio?

Urahara: si si no te preocupes...

Nina: o-o...ok...(se quitó su delantal...)(y dejó la escoba)

(Se dio la vuelta)

Urahara: nos vemos el lunes n-n

Nina: si! n-n

(Y caminó)

(Sin darse cuenta de que pasó a un lado del teniente del sexto escuadrón...que le veía insistentemente...)

(dejándolo oler la esencia tan hermosa que tenía...pudiendo ver ese bello rostro que tenía...)

(Pero solo fue por un segundo)

(Dobló la esquina...y ya no estaba)

Ururu: Abarai-san quiere a esa chica?

Uruhara: si...es muy obvio cierto?

(Renji permaneció pensando en su presencia...y entonces...)

Urahara: que tienes? n-n

(El dueño estaba a su lado)

(volteó reaccionando)

Renji: O-o...Q-Que?

Urahara: te ves cansado...entra

(Renji vió al suelo...aún estaba encantado en su presencia)

(Pronto se metió a bañar, y salió solo con una toalla)

Urahara: acabaste Renji? n-n

(Urahara de nuevo se había metido al cuarto)

Renji: O-O QUE HACES AQUÍ???

(Claro que muy apenado...)

Urahara: vi tu rostro cuando la chica pasó a tu lado...(Renji le volteó la cara)...te gusta mucho verdad?

Renji: no te importa...

Urahara: no es de que me importe o no...es una simple pregunta...

Renji: ...es...diferente...

(El Dueño rió)

Urahara: ah si?...

Renji: ...(volteó hacia él) quiero pedirte un favor...

Urahara: dime...

Renji: ...Nina...esa chica...me puse a pensar y tal ves esa energía que buscamos salga de ella...

Urahara: eso crees?

Renji: puede ser...si dices que tiene una alta energía...entonces es una opción cierto?

Urahara: ...(suspiró)...supongo...(comenzó a sospechar...de que lo que Renji decía no era cierto...y sonrió) que quieres?...que la vigile?

Renji: no...(suspiró)...quiero un gigai...

Urahara: ...(sonrió para si)...oooooh...un gigaaai ¬w¬

Renji: (pareció darse cuenta de en que pensaba Urahara) N-No pienses asi!!!

Urahara: no...no pensé nada malo...(rió) sabes?...tengo una manera de hacer tu investigación mas...profunda...

Renji: ...profunda?...(dijo, aun mas sonrojado)...¿qué quieres decir con...profunda?

Urahara: si...digo...puedo...ayudarte...

(El Dueño de la tienda sonrió)

("Bueno bueno...Abarai-kun...vamos a conseguirte...un uniforme...")

(Nina iba caminando a casa)

(cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba)

("HEEEY Nina!!!")

(Volteó)

(Rukia le saludaba desde atrás junto con su hermano...)

Rukia: asi que...

(ahora los 3 iban hacia la clínica)

Rukia: bailas mucho?

Ichigo: tu que crees?

Nina: Si...bailo mucho...es lo que mas me gusta hacer...

Rukia: Ichigo me dijo que te fuiste al extranjero...

Nina: (asintió) a México, 3 años

Rukia: ah...y es lindo?

Nina: es hermoso!...es uno de los lugares en donde me gustaría vivir!

Ichigo: y no nos extrañarías? ¬¬

Nina: quien dijo que no?

Rukia: bueno...pues para irte 3 años al extranjero...has de ser muy buena...

Nina: (se sonrojó) me gustaría poder decir eso...

Ichigo: no seas modesta...eres buena..

Nina: (rió) Ichigo...lo dices solo porque soy tu hermana...

Ichigo: lo digo porque te he visto!

Nina: n-n U...pero...no sabes nada de esto...

Ichigo: oye!

Rukia: en fin...eres avanzada no?

Nina: pues...espero pronto serlo...mi recital será pronto...y en él es en donde marcaran mi nivel...

Rukia: aaah ya veo...(vió a Ichigo algo fuera de la conversación)...y...¿Cómo es tu hermano contigo?

Ichigo: O-O porque me metes?

Nina: es muy amable...y mas que nada paciente...siempre se queda cuando quiero bailar un poco mas...

Ichigo: si eso es lo que quieres hacer...cuéntale lo de tu beca...seguramente eso le aclarara todo

Rukia: ¬¬ o solo quieres que me calle?

Nina: n-n...tengo una beca de parte de la escuela para estudiar solo por bailar...y...si entro en avanzados y hago un buen baile, puedo obtener una para la universidad y seguir estudiando...

Rukia: wow...eso es muy bueno.

Ichigo: si...eso es porque es muy buena en lo que hace...

Nina: basta Ichigo...n-n

(Pronto llegaron a casa...)

("IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!")

(Esta Vez logro esquivar el golpe del padre eufórico)

Issou: PORQUEEE TAN TARDEE?

Ichigo: sabias que iba a salir!!!!

Rukia y Nina: ...oh...o-oU

Issou: ooooh trajiste visita!!!!

(llegó con Rukia)

Issou: bienvenida de nuevo querida n-n

Rukia: ...g-gracias...n-n

Ichigo: QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HA-

(La patada de su padre lo interrumpió)

Issou: bueno...perdónalo...es algo impulsivo...¿Quieres pasar?

Rukia: O-O n-no! No es necesario!

(Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta)

Yuzu: heey!! Se va a enfriar la cena!

Karin: deberían entrar ya...¬¬

Ichigo: EXACTO! Debemos entrar!

Rukia: S-si! deben entrar n-n

Issou: Y DEJAR A TU NOVIA AQUÍ SOLA?!

(Los 2 shinigamis se sonrojaron...)

Ichigo: ...n-no es mi novia papá...

Nina: pero casi...n-n

(Se sonrojaron aún mas)

Issou: no se hable mas!! NINA!! (ella volteó)

Nina: si pap-AHHH!!! Oo

(La jaló y cerró la puerta)

(Dejando a Ichigo y Rukia ahí...solos)

Ichigo: perdona...a mi papá.

Rukia: n-no importa...son personas muy graciosas...

(Sintió en sus hombros las manos de el joven pelirrojo)

Ichigo: gracias Rukia...

(Volteó a verlo...)

(Esos ojos color marrón tan hermosos...que brillaban aún mas...con la luz de la luna...)

(La veían a ella...sólo a ella)

Ichigo: eres la única...que en verdad me comprende...

Rukia: ...Ichigo...

(Soltándola se dirigió a la puerta)

Ichigo: bueno...ve al cuarto...yo te subiré la cena...

(Viéndolo dirigirse a la puerta...Rukia se quedó parado viendo a su querido Shinigami)

Ichigo: ...vas a ir o no? ¬¬

(Ella asintió sonriéndole...)

(Entró por la ventana)

Kon: OHHH nee-san!!! Has vuelto!!! nwn!

(El peluche se detuvo al ver que nee-san estaba algo pensativa...)

Kon: pasó algo?...(con mas emoción dijo...) Ichigo al fin se atrevió:D

Rukia: ...atrevió a que?! ¬¬

Kon: ...o-o...n-n naaada

Rukia: ...Kon...¬¬

(La familia cenaba feliz...estaba reunida y tranquila)

Nina: Karin...cómo te fue en el partido de hoy?

Karin: ...bieeen, ganamos

Issou: ...y dinos...Ichigo...ya tienes en mente lo que vas a estudiar?...

Ichigo: ...no...

(de nuevo, un golpe evitado por el pelirrojo)

Issou: IRRESPONSABLE!! Ya tienes 18 años!!! Deberías pensar en tu futuro!!!

Ichigo: YO SE CUANDO PENSAR EN EL!!! ¬¬

Yuzu: no se peleen en la mesa!!

(Los vecinos oían todo el bullicio de la casa Kurosaki...)

(Rukia esperaba paciente en el cuarto)

(Pronto al ver que la puerta de abría fingió no estar interesada...)

Ichigo: vaya...casi y no me dejaban subir con la otra porción...¬¬...

(le dio el plato a Rukia)

(Ella vió como su querido pelirrojo se sentaba en su cama)(Viéndolo con ojos de cariño...)

(Que cuando él volteó a verle...soltó el mismo sentimiento)

(De inmediato se voltearon sonrojados la cara)

Ichigo: ...l-lo siento...

Rukia. ...n-no hay problema...

Kon: ¬w¬ oh...Amooooor!!!

(los 2 lo vieron molestos y lo encerraron en un cajón)

(La voz de Kon protestaba en contra de los dos shinigamis...)

Rukia: ...fue un lindo día Ichigo...(él volteó a verla)...gracias...

Ichigo: ...hmp...claro que fue lindo¿qué queri-...(pero notó...una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en Rukia)...y...de nada...

(La chica vió al suelo y suspiró)

("Desde que decidí venir con Ichigo, todo ha sido diferente...")("Vine por mi propia voluntad, cierto...nadie me obligó...")("Pero...aunque dejé atrás a todos los que pertenecieron a mi historia...Capitán Ukitake...Nii-sama...Renji...")("No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé...")("fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho")

("En verdad Ichigo es especial...es un Shinigami...es una gran persona...")

("Que apuesto es...")

(Dejó el plato en la mesa y se dirigió al closet)

Rukia: gracias por la cena

Ichigo: ...de nada...

(La vió recostarse en su cama y cerró la puerta)

("Desde que Rukia vino a mi vida, todo ha sido diferente")

("La cambió repentinamente, de un día para otro ya era Shinigami...Cuando fui a salvarla, me di cuenta de que en verdad la extrañaba...no podía vivir...si algo le pasaba")

("Y aunque ese bastardo de Renji...intentó convencerla de que no viniera...no le guardo rencor...sólo...pienso que es un idiota...¬¬")

("Pero...estar aquí...con ella...")

("Me siento completo")

(Así Ichigo dejó pasar el tiempo...)

(5 minutos...10 minutos...media hora...)

(y él seguía viendo el closet...)

(Cuando...a la hora se levantó)

(Se dirigió al closet...)

(Lo abrió)

(Dentro, veía a Rukia...dormida, boca arriba, como ángel...con ese cabello negro tan hermoso que no se podía comparar con el de el universo...)

(Se inclinó hacia el rostro de la chica...)

(mas...mas...mas...)

(Y le dio un dulce beso)

(En esos labios vírgenes...que nadie nunca había tocado)

(Pronto se separó)

("No quería despertarte...por eso lo hago tan tarde...Rukia")

(Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó)

("Te prometo que un día te lo diré...")

(Mientras tanto...)

Urahara: ...vaya vaya...mirate...pareces humano...

(Renji se veía en un espejo)

Renji: bueno...(apretó su puño y comenzó a estirarse) es un buen gigai...

Urahara: claro! para ti lo mejor Abarai-kun...ya que quieres...mm profundizar a la chica

Te convenia tener algo con lo que puedas moverte muuuy bien n-n

Renji: ...oh...¬¬

Urahara: lo bueno de este gigai es que conserva el tono muscular y los poderes de Shinigami...además, como todo otro gigai, te permite ser visto por humanos normales.

(Se vió en el espejo)

("No puedo esperar a que sea mañana")

("Será un nuevo comienzo...")

("Te encontraré")

* * *

**Espera cAPiTUlO 4 n-n**


	4. Te Veo

Espero que les guste

no hay mucho RukiaXIchigo...pero les prometo k pasara algo pronto se los juro lol

ahora este es...RenjiXNina jeje

gracias

dejen reviews!!!

* * *

_"Tu has llegado a encender  
cada parte de mi alma  
cada espacio de mi ser"  
_

Te veo cap 4

(El sol salió en Karakura...)

(Rukia vio el sol entrar por la parte de debajo de su puerta...)

(Se levantó y se cambió...)

(Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su ángel que aun dormía...recostado en su cama, con unos rayos de luz que le pegaban en el rostro...)

(Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él...)

(Se agachó...)

(Y beso muy cerca esos labios que sin saberlo ya eran dueños de los suyos...)

("Buenos días...Ichigo")

(Salió por la ventana...)

(Sólo termino de hacerlo...)

(Y el Shinigami sonrió satisfecho...)

(Pronto bajó a desayunar...ahí ya estaban sus hermanas y su papá)

Yuzu, Karin y Nina: buenos días Ichigo!

Ichigo: hola...(bostezó con pereza)

Nina: aun tienes sueño?!

Ichigo: si...algo...u-u...

Yuzu: pronto...desayunen, es hora de que se vayan...

(El hermano mayor hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta con su hermana Nina)

Yuzu: con cuidado!

Karin: u-u...otro lunes...

(Así, los hermanos Kurosaki se encaminaban a la escuela)

(Cuando se encontraron..."casualmente" con alguien...)

Ichigo: HEYY Rukia!!!

(Ella volteó)

Rukia: hey! Ichigo! Nina!

(llegaron)

(los 2 Shinigamis se veían felices...sonriéndose el uno al otro...)

(Nina interrumpió aclarándose la garganta...)

(A lo que ellos reaccionaron sonrojados)

Nina: llegaremos tarde n-n...

(Dijo con un tono burlón)

Ichigo: ¬¬...Nina...

(Nina tenia el mismo uniforme que Rukia...al parecer iban a la misma escuela)

(Siguieron caminando y llegaron)

Nina: bueno, iré a mi salón onii-chan...

Ichigo: si...

Rukia: nos vemos n-n

(Se fue..)(La pareja entró a la escuela...)

(Y Nina desapareció entre el bullicio)

(No paso mucho tiempo...)

(Y un nuevo chico entraba a la escuela)

(Alto...cabello color rojo, las chicas lo veían atractivo...)

(Suspiró)

("...Llegue Nina...te encontraré...")

(Sonó la campana para entrar a clases y todos en el salón de Ichigo se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares, pues la maestra ya había entrado)

Maestra: ...bueno chicos...primero que nada...quiero avisarles que recibiremos un chico nuevo aquí en el salón...

Ichigo:...nuevo alumno?

Maestra: trátenlo bien por favor...es nuevo en la ciudad n-n

Orihime: ooooh! Chico nuevo! n-n

Maestra: (volteó hacia la puerta) veen! Entra n-n

(El chico dio un paso al frente)

(Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida y Rukia aprecian estar algo impactados)

Renji: hola...mi nombre es Renji Abarai...

Orihime: hola n-n

(los demás parecían estar bien con el nuevo chico...y hasta unas que otras chicas reían entre si, nerviosas)

(Rukia suspiró callada)

Rukia: Renji...a que habrás venido?...

(Pero Ichigo se levantó inconscientemente y lo señalo)

Ichigo: O-O ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!?!?!?!

Renji: oh Ichigo?...que bueno que me reconoces!! n-n

Ichigo: que dices? o-o

Maestra: ya se conocían?...

Renji: oh si!!...somos primos lejanos!! Cierto Ichigo?...n-n

Ichigo: QUEEE?!?!

(El pelirojo le tendió la mano)

Renji: gusto en verte de nuevo...primo n-n

(Ichigo notó que había algo escrito en su mano...)

("DicEs aLgo...Y tE MATo n-n")

Ichigo: (pensando)...O-O...es...igual de ingenioso que Rukia...

(Renji rió para si...)

("QUE HACES AQUÍ?!")

(Se oyó la voz alterada de Ichigo...mientras le preguntaba en el salón ya vació...pues todos habían salido al receso)

Ishida: no deberías estar en la Sociedad de Almas?

Renji: ...tengo una misión ok?...

Orihime: una misión?

Chad: que misión?

Renji: ...creo que deben de saber...(suspiró) se han estado reportando movimientos de energía espiritual muy fuertes...que pueden afectar este mundo y la Sociedad de Almas también...así que vinimos yo y mi Capitán...

Ichigo: ...Byakuya?...

Rukia: ...nii-sama...

Chad: y donde esta?

Renji: no lo se...me dijo que nos separáramos...

Ichigo: ...ya veo...

Renji: ahora...si me disculpan...debo de hacer algo...(se dio la vuelta)

Rukia: ...Renji...

(Oyó su voz)

(Volteó a verla...pero solo eso...)

Renji: debo irme...

(Y salió)

Ichigo: ...bueno...al fin y al cabo...no queria nada que ver con él...

Rukia: ...dice que viene...por energias extrañas...(se quedo pensando un poco y volvió a hablar)...debe ser muy peligroso si mandan un teniente...aun mas si mandan un capitán con él...(a Ichigo) debemos estar atentos si algo pasa.

Ichigo: ...o-o...b-bueno...esta bien...

(Renji corría desesperado)

Renji: donde...donde estas?...(pensando) Urahara-san me dijo que estaba aquí...¬¬

-------------------FLAsh bAck--------------------------

Renji: un uniforme?

Urahara: si si…verás...si en verdad quieres investigar...y (rió) profundizar...entonces deberás acercarte mas a ella...para esto...deberás ir a la misma escuela a la que ella va.

Renji: O-o...q-que?

Urahara: eso si...Kurosaki-san también va a la misma...así que ten cuidado de que no te haga nada si te ve con su preciada hermanita n-n

Renji: ¬¬...

("Haré lo que pueda"...)

------------------fiN dEL flash Back----------------------

Renji: …si…haré lo que pueda…

(Pronto sonó el timbre para entrar a las clases de taller...)

(Pero el siguió corriendo)

Nina: nos vemos n-n

(Se levantó de su bolita de amigas con unos papeles en las manos)(y corrió por el pasillo)

(No sabia...que al doblar la esquina...)

(se toparía con...)

(Ese que le había estado buscando)

("AHHHHHH!!!")

(Se oyó un grito y un golpe en el suelo...)

(Varios papeles volando)

(Renji se tomó la cebza...y la sobó con delicadeza)

Renji: ouch T-T...(pronto…levantó el rostro)…disculpe-…

(La vió)

(Quien iba a pensarlo?...un encuentro típico...)

(La chica en la que tanto había pensado...la que tanto quería...la que tanto veía)

(Al fin...podían encontrarse...)

("Finalmente te encuentro….Nina…supongo que eres aun mas hermosa de cerca…")

("Vaya…que chico tan apuesto…tan tierno...puedo sentir…que es especial…")

(Las amigas de Nina veían desde atrás…)

(Alguien mas entro a la escena…)

Orihime: …o-o…Abarai-san…con…

(Los veía a lo lejos viéndose así como se veían Rukia e Ichigo…)

Orihime: NINA-CHAN? O-O

Renji. Perdona…fue mi culpa…¿estas bien?

Nina: si si…perdón, la culpa fue mía…no debí haber corrido tan rápido…

Renji: pero yo también corrí muy rápido…

Nina: entonces fue culpa de los dos…

(Risas nerviosas…)

("Demonios…que puedo decirle?...es tan linda…Piensa Renji…dile Algo!!!")

(Entonces vió el suelo)

Renji: L-Lo tiento mucho!!!

(Se agachó a recoger los papeles)

Nina: N-no! no es necesario!

(Se agachó también)

(Comenzaron a recoger los papeles sonrojados…rápidamente)

(Renji le dio una mitad a la chica, ella dijo "gracias" mientras le sonreía)

Renji: ….(Le tendió la mano)…Renji Abarai…gusto en conocerte

Nina: …(la aceptó) Nina Kurosaki….el gusto es mio...

(Parecia...que se habian olvidado de todo...)

(pero...)

Nina: OH DIOS!!!

Renji: Q-Q-QUE? QUE PASA? QUE PASA? O-o

Nina: tengo clases de baile!! (corrió)

Renji: e-espera!

Nina: nos vemos Abarai-san! n-n

(Dobló la esquina...)

(ya no más Nina por ahora...)

Renji: ...Nina...

Orihime: Renji-san?

(El volteó algo alterado)

Renji: O-O S-S...S..S..S...SIII?

Orihime: ...tenemos clases de taller... n-n

(Lo tomó del brazo)

Orihime: VAMOS!! n-n

Renji: O-o e-espera!

Orihime: tu no tienes taller...cierto?

Renji: no...o-o

Orihime: ...QUE MAS DA!!! n-n

Renji: E-Es-Espera!!!

(Y se lo llevó arrastrando por el pasillo)

Nina: PERDON!!

(Entraba a sus clases apenas...)

(La interrumpió y el profesor se acercó a ella molesto...)

Profesor: Kurosaki...porque tan tarde?

Nina: ...e-este...tuve un percance en el pasillo...choque con alguien muy fuerte y...lo siento!!!

Profesor: ...(se agachó con ella)...Kurosaki...(la miró) no puedes seguir llegando tarde...tu recital será pronto! Recuerda esa beca! Recuerda tu nivel! Tu futuro! Todo puede cambiar si le gustas a los productores!!! pueden contratarte para alguna obra!...(la tomó de los hombros) vamos...

(Ella agachó la mirada...)

Profesor: BIEEEN!! (aplaudió) sigamos con la lección!!

(la música se reanudó)

("PRONTO! PRONTO!!")

(La voz del profesor hacia eco en la cabeza de Nina...)

Nina: duele...

(Se decía mientras llegaba a el vestidor...)

(Pronto llegó y dejó sus cosas)

Nina: ...Renji...

("Abarai Renji...gusto en conocerte n-n")

(No dejaba de pensar en él mientras se ponía su leotardo)

("...Que apuesto era...¿de que año será?...nunca lo había visto en la escuela")

(Pero unas voces le sorprendieron)

Niña1: Nina!

Nina: o-o...si?

(Tenia a 3 chicas alrededor de ella...)

Niña2: quien era?

Nina: quien era quien?...

Niña3: No te hagas!! ese! El chico con el que te topaste!

Nina: ohhhh si...(soltó un suspiro mientras sus amigas soltaban un grito)

Niña1: Quien era?!

Nina: su nombre es Abarai Renji...

(Las 3 suspiraron)

Niña2: pues...pareció que le gustaste...

Nina: O-O N-No!! No digas eso

Niña1: era muy guapo no? n-n

Nina: ...si...muy guapo

Niña2: y tu hermano tambien lo es nwn

Nina: ...¿Por qué metes a Ichigo en el tema?...

Niña1: es muy celoso verdad?

Nina: (suspiró) si si...muy celoso...(se levantó con sus puntas) en fin...ire a bailar.

(Las otras chicas se despidieron y se fueron)

Nina: ...solo vinieron a preguntarme eso...o-o...en fin...(suspiró) espero...volver a verlo otro dia..

(Renji, en el taller de costura, se veia algo distraido...)

(Ishida lo veia atentamente...que su mirada estaba dirigida al cielo...no a otra parte)

(...el cielo...)(Aunque tenia en sus ojos tatuados la imagen de Nina...)

(La veia en todas partes)

Ishida: ...(pensando) Renji-san no se ve normal...algo tiene...ha estado muy pensativo desde que llegó...que tendrá en mente?...

Renji: ...Nina...

(Pronto sonó el timbre...)

(Renji se levantó)

Ishida: no parece que vienes en una misión.

Renji: ...no tengo porque parecer que vengo en una misión!...(se dirigió a la puerta) vamos a el salón.

Ishida: ...si

(Caminaron por el pasillo)

(Cuando llegaron al salón, solo estaban los demas...)

Ichigo: ...hey, Renji, te ves distraido.

Renji: distraido...(dijo, como burlándose) Claro que no!  
Orihime: ...estas enamorado Abarai-kun? n-n

(De inmediato el Teniente se sonrojó)

Renji: NO! N-NO! NO NO NO NADA QUE VER! YO...NO!

(Todos se le quedaron viendo su sobrereaccion a la pregunta de Orihime...)

Renji: ...yo...debo irme...

(Salió de nuevo)

(Hacia la azotea)

(Nina seguía bailando)

Profesor: muy bien Nina! sigue así!

(Sus movimientos eran firmes, pero pensaba en ese chico pelirrojo aún...)

("...Era...tan apuesto...")

("Amable...")

("...Real...")

("No habrá...sido un sueño?...")

("Mi cabeza...me duele...")

("En verdad...¿Existe gente así?")

(Su vista...nublosa)

(Cerró los ojos por un momento...)

(Lo sintió cerca...tan cerca)

("...Renji..")

(Un golpe seco en el suelo)

(La musica se interrumpió)

(El profesor corrió hacia ella...)

(Gritó su nombre pero no respondía)

(Nina estaba en el suelo)

(pronto...su tutú se pintaba de color rojo profundo...)

(Asi como el traje de su maestro...)

(Sangre que salía de su nariz como cascadas...)

Rukia: ...Ichigo?...

Ichigo: ...(se tomó el pecho)

Rukia: te pasa algo?

Ichigo: ...no...nada...

(Y miró al cielo)

(Asi como Renji)

* * *

**_EspERa Cap 5!!!_**


	5. Luz de Tu Ser

Hola, lol perdon por no subir rapido...pero eske eh estado ocupada .. el trabajo y eso. ah y de una vez aviso, k no estare en una semana, porke em ire de vacaciones a las vegas nwn.

Gracias por poner reviews enserio que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo XDD

GRACIAS

dejen review

y disfruten D

(NinaXRenji foreva)

* * *

...**Eres**

Luz de tu ser cap 5

_"Dame una razón para quedarme"_

(Pronto, sonó el timbre para salir)

(Todos, uno a uno salían)

Ishida: nos vemos Kurosaki…

Ichigo: si…

Orihime: …adiós Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!

(Salieron…)

(…)

Ichigo: volteó)

Ichigo: ….em….

(Pero fingió que no era nada y volteo su cara)

Ichigo: en fin….

(Renji seguía sentado, había oído el timbre pero no se levantaría…tal vez….pensaba mucho en ella…)

("KUROSAKI!!!!")

(Voltearon todos algo alterados)

Ichigo: Ishida! Q-que pasó?

Ishida: e-es Nina!

(Renji volteó en seguida)

Ichigo: NINA?! Q-que tiene?!

Ishida: esta en la enfermería…dicen que está mal!

(De inmediato corrió hacia la puerta)

Ichigo: Rukia!! Vienes?

Rukia: ….iré en un momento…

(Renji ya estaba de pié…pero al ver eso…supuso que tendría que quedarse)

Ichigo: ….t-te veo allá!!

(Y salió con ishida…)

(…)

(Ahora solos Renji y Rukia…)

(…)

Renji: te quedaste por mi?

Rukia: tenemos que hablar.

(Silencio…)

Rukia: que haces aquí exactamente?

Renji: una misión….ya te lo dije…

Rukia: pero…AQUÍ…en la escuela…si estuvieras en una misión no necesitarías un gigai…o si?

Renji: …..se ha estado moviendo una energía extraña, y tengo que investigar!

Rukia: Que vas a descubrir aquí?

Renji: …aquí no….pero… (Suspiró)

Rukia: ….tiene que ver con Aizen?

Renji: ….aun no lo sabemos…

Rukia: …ya veo…entonces….dime, que hacías el otro día en casa de Ichigo?

(Lo había descubierto)

Renji. O-o…y-yo no estaba ahí!!!

Rukia: te sentí justo en un árbol.

Renji: …has de haberte confundido….

Rukia: …. (Rió)…que hacia un teniente viendo a la hermana de un shinigami representante?

(Sintió su corazón retorcerse cuando oyó su pregunta, esa sensación incomoda, escalofríos…)

Renji: ….de que hablas?

Rukia: la hermana de Ichigo…la que baila…la que estabas viendo…esa que está en la enfermería, seguramente ya la conocías, cuando oíste que estaba lastimadas, volteaste de inmediato…

Renji: …puede…que la conozca…

Rukia: (Se acercó a él)…te gusta?

(El Shinigami se sonrojo asustado y negó mil veces diciéndole que no podía ser posible…)

(Rukia lo notó en seguida)

Rukia: no diré nada…

Renji: (la miró sonrojado y se cruzó de brazos) como sea...

(Pronto, ella sonriendo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida)

Rukia: vendrás?...ella está en la enfermería.

Renji: …adelántate…

(Ella le sonrió y así lo hizo)

Rukia: (pensando)….vaya…con que Nina eh?... (Suspiró) no se como reaccionaria Ichigo si se entera…

(Pronto…ese en el que pensaba entro alterado a al enfermería)

Ichigo: NINA!!!

Ishida: Kurosaki-kun!

(La enfermera volteó)

Enfermera: eres su hermano?

Ichigo: SI¿Dónde ESTA?

Enfermera: tranquilo! Yo te llevare…por aquí…

(Lo guió por un corto pasillo y señalo un pedazo de cortina…)(La abrió)

(Estaba vendada de la cabeza, suero a un lado de ella y con la cara de cansada)

(Junto a ella también estaba Inoue, que le acompañaba)

Ichigo: Nina! (se puso junto a ella) estas bien?!?!

Enfermera: tuvo un problema en la cabeza…se le hinchó el cerebro…

Todos: QUE?! O-O

Enfermera: si, al parecer así fue…ahora esta cansada, por favor no hagan mucho ruido…

Ichigo: …ya veo…y…va a estar bien?

Enfermera: no es para exagerar…estará bien…logramos hacer algo a tiempo

Ichigo: …me alegro…

(Rukia entró)

Rukia: Nina!... (Llegó a un lado de su hermano) ¿Qué pasó?

Ichigo: su cerebro se hinchó.

Rukia: O-o en serio?...

(La vio recostada)

Rukia: eso es serio verdad?

Ichigo: si…mucho…

(…)

("Esta aquí Nina Kurosaki?")

(Ella pudo oír su voz…)

Ichigo: y cómo paso esto?

Enfermera: ….m…no lo se…el maestro llegó corriendo, bañado en su sangre…

Rukia: …oh Dios…

Inoue: estará bien?

Enfermera: si…se ha recuperado…solo esta descansando…es un milagro.

Ichigo: pero…cómo pasó esto?...

Enfermera: ….debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte…

Ichigo: golpeado eh?...con que?...

(…)

(Pronto…)

Renji: …Nina-chan!!

(Todos voltearon a verlo)

(Que incomodo…)

Ichigo: que haces aquí?!

Renji: …y-yo…o-o

(…)

("Renji…")

(Nina se movió en su cama)

Nina: …Aba…rai…

(Voltearon a verle)

Ichigo: NINA! (llegó a su lado)

(Ella abría los ojos)

Nina: ah….Abarai-s..san…

Ichigo: O-o…Nina?

Nina: hola hermano…

Ichigo: (los vió confundido) y-ya se conocían?

Renji: s…si…chocamos hace unas horas…y..

Ichigo: CHOCAROON?!?!?! O-O

Nina: si…al doblar la esquina…

Enfermera: oh! Entonces eso explica todo

Ichigo: como que explica todo?!

(Cada vez de veía mas alterado…)

Enfermera: veras…si dicen que chocaron…y Nina tuvo una hinchazón en el cerebro…y como había dicho fue por un golpe fuerte….mmm seguramente fue el choque con este muchacho, que comparado con Nina es enorme o-o.

Renji: O-o enserio?!

(De la nada, sintió la mano del enojado hermano en su cuello)

Enfermera: j-joven!

Ichigo: TU FUISTE??...te das cuenta que la pudiste haber matado?!?!

Nina: no hermano!...(pero tosió severo, haciendo que su hermano soltara al teniente)

Ichigo: Nina!

Nina: déjalo hermano…la culpa fue de los 2….ambos estábamos corriendo por el pasillo y nos encontramos….es todo.

(Ichigo vio al pelirrojo con ojos de odio…había lastimado a su hermana, eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie…)

Ichigo: esta bien… (Suspiró) en fin Nina…debemos ir a casa

Nina: si…

(Rukia se acerco a ella, y la tomó del brazo para que pudiera levantarse)

Renji: ya estas mejor?

Nina: si…gracias…

Ichigo: hey! Enfermera, tiene sillas de ruedas?

Enfermera: lo lamento pero…teníamos una y se la llevaron ya…

Renji: déjeme ayudar!

(Inmediatamente dio un paso al frente y levanto su mano…)

Rukia: …Renji…

Renji: por favor, yo cause esto…

(…)

Ichigo: …supongo que puedes servir de algo…

(…)

("NINA!!! NINA!!")

(Se oyó la voz desesperada de cierto hombre, que cada vez de acercaba mas y mas al cuarto en el que se encontraban)

Ichigo: que demo-…

(Y entró, cansado, viendo boquiabierto a la chica en la cama…)

(Entro sin saludar ni pedir permiso…dirigiéndose hacia ella, se puso a su lado)

Chico: Nina! NINA! Me alegro taanto que estés bien¿no te duele?

Nina: solo estoy algo mareada es todo…

Chico: el profesor me dijo que estabas bañada en sangre!

Nina: pues…ya no D

Ichigo: disculpa…idiota ¬¬

(El Muchacho rubio volteó)

Marcus: en primer lugar mi nombre es Marcus, Kurosaki ¬¬

Ichigo: si…siempre olvido tu nombre ¬¬…que haces aquí?

Marcus: vine a ver a Nina

Nina: …Marcus?...que haces o-o?

Ichigo: pues veras Marcus…estas hablando con su hermano, no deberías estar aquí si yo no quiero…

(Rukia suspiró)

Nina: …hermano o-o

Marcus: es mi compañera…tengo mucho derecho…

(Hubo un silencio definitivamente incomodo)

Rukia: (se levantó) ayudare a llevar a Nina a casa…

Renji: yo la llevare…

Marcus: (lo empujo mientras le miraba prepotente) tu? Ayudar? Quien eres?

Renji: Soy Abarai Renji, por favor, hazte a un lado, tengo que llevarla

Marcus: quien lo dice?

Nina: Marcus! Suficiente!

(Pareciera que eran las palabras mágicas que le callaban la boca, se enderezó y paso sus dedos por su cabello rubio)

Marcus: perdona Nina…es que…no puedo dejarte en manos de cualquiera…

(Se agachó mirando su rostro con esos ojos azules claros, que tanto atraían a las chicas…)

Marcus: sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti…

Nina: debes de saber que el es de confianza…no te preocupes.

(El, no muy feliz por la respuesta de su parte, se levantó)

Marcus: bien, (rió) que descanses Nina…nos veremos después n-n

(No se despidió de nadie mas y desapareció detrás de la cortina…caminaba hacia la salida)

Marcus: … (Pensando) Renji eh?...de donde saliste?...

(…)

Nina: perdona Abarai-san…

Renji: no…no hay problema…

Ichigo: bueno, nos ayudaras o no?...

Renji. Claro que lo haré! ¬¬

Rukia: u-u…

(…)

(Así, el cielo se pinto de naranja, rojo y amarillo…)

(Orihime, Chad e Ishida se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas…)

(Y Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Nina se dirigían a la clínica Kurosaki)

Nina: perdona por causarte molestias…

Renji: en lo absoluto o-o!...no hay problema

Ichigo: y aunque si hubiese, tenias que ayudar, tu le causaste ese problema ¬¬

Renji: eso ya lo dejaste muy claro…¬¬

Rukia: es necesario comenzar otra pelea? Aquí?

(Los 2 chicos se voltearon la cara…Nina reía para ella y Rukia le sonreía a su shinigami representante…cuando se enojaba tenia un encanto que hacia que volteara a verlo)

(Renji no podía creer que fuera posible, llevaba a Nina en sus brazos…junto a él…era como un sueño, no quería que acabase)

(Lamentablemente, esos deseos tuvieron que esfumarse, La clínica ya estaba frente a ellos)

Ichigo: bien, aquí estamos…

Renji: supongo que…es todo… (La bajó, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo)

(Ichigo ayudó a Nina a levantarse, tan siquiera a caminar un poco)

Nina: Abarai-san!

(El volteó de inmediato)

Nina: puede…venir cuando quiera…y…no se preocupe… (Se le pintaban las mejillas de rojo)…mm no me siento mal n-n… (Le sonrió…mirándole a los ojos, Renji sintió como le temblaron las piernas) y…gracias por todo.

(Así, dejo al teniente con el rostro del mismo color que el de su cabello…solo afuera, pero con una felicidad incomparable en el alma…)

(Le había hablado, le había dirigido la palabra!...y hasta eso…le dio las gracias…)

(Con esa felicidad corrió hacia la tienda de Urahara)

(…)

(Una niña veía el cielo en el techo de la casa, sonriendo, satisfecha con el buen trabajo de haber barrido afuera)

Ururu: que lindo se ve el cielo…

(No estaba sola)

Jinta: si como sea ¬¬

(El manager estaba dentro, tomando su té como siempre…)

(Cuando le ordenó a Tessai sin palabras que abriera la puerta principal)

(El así lo hizo)

Urahara: esta por llegar…

(Terminó de decir eso, y entro rápidamente el joven que habían estado esperando)

Renji: URAHARA-SAN!!

Urahara: oh, bienvenido Abarai-san n-n…¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

(Ururu y Jinta seguían algo asustados por lo que acababa de pasar…)

Renji: no sabes Urahara…la vi!

(El Dueño se sobresaltó pero solo un poco)

Urahara: …la viste?

Renji. Si!...vi a Nina…nos hablamos…ME VIO!

(El dueño rió complacido…)

Urahara: ya veo, Abarai-san…y…algo nuevo sobre tu misión?

(Renji borro rápidamente su sonrisa…)

Renji: …no…aun nada….

Urahara: ok… (Dejó su abanico sobre la mesa) debo decirte algo que resultara interesante para ti, Abarai-san…es sobre Nina

Renji. Que tiene?

Urahara: …desde antes que tu llegaras…sentí esa energía también.

Renji. ¿QUE?

Urahara: …como era muy fuerte, comencé a pensar que tal vez se trataba de un ser humano que emanara mucha energía espiritual, por eso...cuando la hermana de Kurosaki vino, puse mis sospechas en ella…

Renji. Crees que venga de ella?

Urahara: …no, descarté eso desde hace tiempo…

Renji. Que es lo que me quieres decir?

Urahara: un detalle…

(Renji lo miro confundido)

Urahara: Nina no puede ver espíritus…ni hablarles…pero si puede sentirlos…si un día de estos, sabemos de donde viene esa energía…y sales de tu gigai, procura no tocarla.

Renji: …no…tocarla?

Urahara: si lo haces, seguramente sus sentidos despertaran.

Renji: ….es decir que…

Urahara: podrá verte…podrá ver espíritus y comunicarse con ellos… (Renji parecía haber sonreído) pero…sabemos que su hermano no quiere…porque entraría a un mundo del que nunca saldría, un mundo difícil…

(Renji suspiró, tenia toda la razón)

Urahara: …te lo digo ahora para que no lo hagas, Ichigo, Rukia…todos lo saben…ten cuidado.

Renji: (suspiró) si...

Urahara: ….y conquístala!!! nwn se nota que se gustan!!!

Renji: O-O Urahara-san!!!

(…)

(La noche llego, el cansancio también)

(Debían dormir para recuperar sus energías para el día siguiente…)

("…no debo tocarla eh?")

("Todo sea por ella…")

("Nina…gracias por dejarme estar contigo…")

* * *

**_EspeRa cApiTulo 6!_**


	6. Ballet y Espadas

eh al fin nwn

las vegas estuvo con madre nwn

Gracias por seguir leyendo y pongan reviews pliiiss la escual y esto de la conve, cosplays matematicas me estan matando...lucho por escribir o-o

GRACIAS

Disfruten...

DEJEN REVIEWS

* * *

Eres...

"Aquello que necesito...eres tu"

Ballet y Espadas cap 6

(Otra vez el sol de Karakura ilumino el cielo, intentándoles decir que hoy seria un día muy especial...)

(...Como siempre, Nina se levantó de su cama, miró a la ventana y sonriendo se dirigió a su guardarropa para tomar su uniforme y cambiarse...)

(Aun tenia en su mente el recuerdo tan vivo de Renji...su cabello rojo...y esa mirada de héroe que le gustaba tanto...)

(Se sacudió la cabeza...¿sería que...en verdad, al fin...AL FIN...se estaba enamorando?...)

(Emocionada, entró al baño...quería verlo de nuevo)

(Renji, por su parte, ya estaba listo desde hace unas horas, se había levantado muy temprano porque no podía dormir...Nina invadía su cabeza en todos los ámbitos...)

(Ahora, estaba en el techo de la casa de Urahara, viendo el amanecer...impaciente, ya quería que fuera hora)

(Mientras el dueño, sonreía para si, ya sabia como se sentía el chico sobre ella...)

(Ichigo no despertaba, y Rukia salía del guardarropa ya lista para salir...)

(Lo vió tiernamente...aprovechando que el no podía darse cuenta...se acerco para darle un beso de nuevo, como siempre, cerca de los labios)

(Y como siempre, salió por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de que su precioso Shinigami dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba)

(Rió pícaramente...su plan había salido tal y como el quería que saliera...)

(Ichigo imaginó de nuevo los labios de Rukia casi tocando los suyos...y esa sensación de placer corrió por su espalda...)

("Que mujer...")(pensó Ichigo)

(Tenia muy claro que Rukia lo quería...pero, ella no sabia lo mucho que el la amaba a ella)

(Un peluche se acercó a él, sacándolo de sus fantasías)

Kon:...¬¬ deberías decirle!

(de nuevo, la cabeza del peluche estaba en el suelo)

Ichigo: cállate...

(De nuevo, la familia Kurosaki estaba despierta, abajo desayunando)

(Y claro, el hermano mayor fue el ultimo en llegar)

Issou: LLEGAS TARDE!!!

Ichigo: ¬¬ déjame desayunar en paz...

Nina: pues me temo que no será así hermanito...

(Voltearon, su voz venia de la puerta)

(Tenia vendada la cabeza...gracias a su padre, que a duras penas la dejo ir a la escuela)

Nina: llegaremos tarde...además...alguien esta afuera, esperándote...

(Al oír eso, La mirada de su hermano se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sin tomar alimento alguno, camino como hipnotizado hacia la salida...)

("Rukia...") (pensó)

Issou: Ichigo TU DESAYUNOOO!!!

(Salió)

(Suspiró desilusionado, como esas veces en las que te emocionas por nada...)

Orihime: buenos días Ichigo!! nwn

("Ah...es Orihime...")

Ichigo: Buenos días…

(Nina salió después, en sus manos había 2 rebanadas de pan tostados y cerró la puerta)

Nina: Ichi-nii!...(y se topó con la joven voluptuosa...)...ichi-nii...o-o

Ichigo: ah, Nina, ella es Inoue Orihime...es compañera mia...

Orihime: hola Nina nwn

Nina: ...si...si te conozco...estuviste conmigo mientras estaba en la enfermería...

Orihime: wow!! Que memoria!! (le sonrió para luego acariciar su cabeza)

Nina: (pensando) porque me trata como niña pequeña? ¬¬

Ichigo: ...um... vámonos...u-u

(Caminaron hacia la escuela...)

(Nina no veía con ojos de buena fe a esa tal Orihime...sabia que tenia intereses por su hermano, pero ella estaba a favor de la relación entre la Señorita Rukia y él...es por eso, que si veía algún comportamiento no adecuado, interferiría)

(En la esquina de siempre, se toparon con Rukia)

(Se acercó vibrante hacia los 3 chicos...)

(Ichigo sonrió ampliamente para saludarla...)

(Se notaba que se querían, el brillo de sus ojos de notaba aun mas cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro)

(Pero...Orihime...)

(Ella suspiraba...)

Rukia: Nina-chan n-n

Nina: Rukia-san! como esta?

Rukia: deja la formalidad nwn

(La hermana de su enamorado rió)

Rukia: cuando es tu recital?

Nina: en 2 semanas...tiene que ir!!

(Caminaban hacia la escuela)

Rukia: prometido...iré nwn

(Entonces, pasaron frente la tienda de Urahara)

Orihime: esta es la tienda de Urahara-san verdad?

Nina: sip, yo trabajo aquí...

Orihime: trabajas aquí? O-o

Ichigo: si...gracias a mi lo hace pero insisto, que cuando quiera puede renunciar ¬¬

Nina: Ichi-nii! Urahara-san no es una mala persona!

("Nina?")

(Se oyó a un lado)

(Ella se sonrojo bastante, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas que ahora tenian el color de un rojo potente)

Nina: R-Renji-kun!!!

(El se acercó emocionado)

Renji: N-Nina!! n-no pensaba encontrarte aquí... n-n...o-o e-e-ess decir no es que no quisiera encontrarte aquí es que no te esperaba pero...no digo que sea una molestia perooo...

Ichigo: EEEEJEEEEMMM...

(El Teniente volteó hacia él y Rukia)

(Algo...sonrojado)

Rukia: hablas mucho ¬¬

Renji: buenos días a ti también ¬¬

(Ichigo lo vió celoso por su hermana...se notaba que quería algo con ella)

Ichigo: BIEEN Renji...n-n...(lo tomó de el cuello alejándolo de su hermana, cosa que la hizo suspirar...) adelantémonos un poco!!!

(Y lo jaló hacia delante para ir hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a las 3 chicas que veían algo extrañadas)

Rukia:...Nina...tu hermano es raro...

Nina: ...si...yo se o-o

Renji: QUE DEMONIOS?! SUÉLTAME!!!

(Llegaron al fin a la escuela, después de tantos forcejeos de parte del teniente, Ichigo se detuvo)

Ichigo: Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda!!!

(lo soltó)(para luego tomarlo de el cuello de su camisa)

Ichigo: si me entero...que le haces algo a Nina...de la forma que sea...eres hombre muerto!!!

Renji: porque crees que querría hacerle daño a tu hermana?!

Ichigo: por que eres un teniente y estas bajo el mando de Byakuya!!!

Renji: eso que tiene que ver?!

Ichigo: CALLATE!

(Lo sacudió con fuerza)

Ichigo: si me entero...si me entero que le haces daño...VOY A MATARTE!!!!

("Ichi-nii!!!!")

(La voz de su hermana salió por detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos, haciendo que lo soltara)

Nina: porque tan rápidos?

Ichigo: teníamos cosas que discutir... nwn

Rukia: bueno, debemos entrar...las clases están por comenzar...

(Todos entraron...)

(Asi las clases pasaron, Renji pensando en Nina y viceversa...)

(Pronto, ya era hora de el taller)

(Renji no tenia taller)

Ishida: eh, Abarai-san...

Renji: mande?...

(todo el mundo estaba saliendo hacia sus respectivos talleres)

Ishida: no tienes taller cierto?

Renji: cierto ¬¬

Ishida: ...no quieres entrar a uno?...

(La pregunta despertó el interés de el teniente)

Renji:...cuales son mis opciones?...

(El maestro de baile aplaudía a el ritmo del Tempo de la canción...)

(Las bailarinas, en la barra, levantando la pierna derecha al ritmo del aplauso de su profesor)

Profesor: VAMOS! VAMOS! UNO...DOS...UNO...DOS..

(Nina estaba entre las chicas, y los hombres, sentados frente a ellas murmuraban entre ellos y las veían fijamente)

(La mayoría de esos chicos, entraron a ese taller porque no había espacio en otro)

(Pero había un chico que se veía interesado por la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki, la veía insistentemente, sin importarle que ella lo viera a el)

(Marcus Lisoud)

(Suspiraba al ver que estaba cerca...parecía que estaba hechizado...)

(El Profesor dejo de aplaudir)

Profesor: eso fue HORRIBLE!

(las chicas se avergonzaron, estaban frente a los chicos...)

(Todas parecieron sonrojarse, menos Nina...ella parece que suspiró cansada...)

(Había dado lo que tenía, si su profesor decía eso, significa que nada de lo que ella practico valió la pena)

Profesor: ...quieren salir asi?!...frente a toda la escuela?!...miren a Nina!!!

(Todos voltearon a verla)

Profesor: ella ya va a tener su recital!...(bajó los brazos) aprendan de ella...

(Nina suspiró...sentía las miradas ardidas de todas sus compañeras hacia ella...le tenían envidia, si, ella lo sentía...era algo que no le gustaba)

(Ninguna chica le hablaba por eso)

( Y no era de esperar que todas sus amigas eran de diferentes talleres...)

(Marcus sonrió)

("Eso es...exalte a mi Nina...eso se merece...ella se lo merece")

(Entonces, se oyó que abrieron la puerta)

(Todos voltearon a ver quien era)

Profesor: quien es?

("Disculpe...es este el taller de Baile?")

Maestro: obviamente joven...¿busca a alguien?

("no..")

(Entró al cuarto)

(Nina sonrió de oreja a oreja)

Renji: me inscribí al taller... n-n

(A Marcus pareció no importarle, pero se puso celoso cuando vió en la cara de Nina esa sonrisa...)

(inmediatamente, Renji se acercó a Nina)

Renji: Nina! n-n que sorpresa!

Nina: Renji-san!...no sabia que le gustaba bailar!! n-n

Renji: jeje...puees me gusta experimentar cosas nuevas n-n...y...¿qué tal?

Nina: oh...pues no ha pasado nada en especial...

(Siguieron platicando, y el que los veía no estaba para nada cómodo...)

(Entonces, el profesor aplaudió para tener la atención de todos sus alumnos)

(Y así fue, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar)

Profesor: como ustedes ya saben, se acerca el recital de la escuela...tenemos que demostrarles a todos lo que aprendieron durante este tiempo...y pues, se decidió hacer la obra de "La Bella Durmiente".

(Las chicas estaban emocionadas, preguntándose quien tendría el papel estelar...)

(Renji no sabia de lo que hablaban...así que no le tomó mucha importancia, estaba con Nina..que era lo que le importaba)

Chica1: Profesor!! (alzó la mano) ¿Quién tendrá el papel de Aurora?

Profesor: pueees...eh estado viendo sus aptitudes y técnicas todo este tiempo...y...decidi que esa tendría que ser...Nina Kurosaki.

(Todas voltearon hacia ella con desagrado)

(Ella volteó hacia el profesor, no habia escuchado nada, estaba platicando con Renji)

Nina: o-o...y-yo que profesor?

Profesor: ¬¬ tendras el papel de Aurora en la Obra de "La Bella Durmiente"

(Renji quedó algo impresionado al ver que su querida Nina sonreía ampliamente...¿acaso ese papel seria tan importante para ella?...¿qué será?)

(Marcus pareció emocionarse)

Marcus: y el Principe?

Profesor: no he visto a los chicos...y...(vió a Renji) como ha entrado uno nuevo, tendre que verlos con mas detalle aun...

(El Rubio vió a Renji con desdén...pero el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta...)

(La clase terminó, era hora del receso)

(Renji estaba a un lado de Nina...ya casi todos habían salido)

(Seguía con curiosidad...)

(...Decidió preguntarle)

Renji: Nina...¿Qué es eso...de la Bella Durmiente?

Nina: (rió) es una historia...

Renji: ah...y...de que trata?

Nina: no conoces el cuento de la Bella Durmiente? O-o

Renji: o-o...e...es que se me olvidó nwnU...

Nina: (le sonrió) ...ah...pues cuenta la historia de una princesa, que fue la primogénita de unos reyes , ellos, el día de su nacimiento, organizaron una fiesta, fue muchísima gente y fue visitada por tres hadas: Flora, Fauna y Primavera, cada una le dio un don...Una le dio una belleza incomparable...otra le dio una preciosa voz...y justo cuando la tercera iba a darle el don...apareció entre la gente Maléfica que, molesta por no haber sido invitada, le lanzó una maldición a la niña: Antes de que se ponga el sol, el día que cumpla los dieciséis años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una hueca y morirá.

(Renji pareció sentir un escalofrío)

Renji: entonces? Que pasó? O-o

Nina: Claro que, la ultima hada no había dicho su don, y no había manera de eliminar la maldición de Maléfica, por eso la ultima hada dijo esto: No morirá...sino, caerá en un profundo sueño del que solo el beso de su verdadero amor podrá despertarla.

(Renji suspiró...era muy lindo...pero ver la cara de esa quien mas amaba era todavía mas hermoso)

Nina: Los padres, como era de esperarse, tomaron medidas, y mandaron destruir todas las huecas de todo el reino hasta después de que su hija cumpliera los dieciséis años. Las Hadas para evitar que Maléfica le encontrara, convencieron a los padres, de llevarse a Aurora lejos del castillo, y ellas la criaron en una oculta cabaña en lo profundo del bosque.

Renji. o-o...pobrecilla...entonces...¿no sabia que era una princesa?

Nina: no lo sabría hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis.

Renji: wow...y...entonces...¿cómo terminó todo?

Nina: resulta...que el día en el que cumple los dieciséis, conoce a un apuesto chico y ambos se enamoran a primera vista...Aurora no sabía...que él en realidad es un príncipe.

Renji: o-o...e-enserio?

Nina: si (rió) ...entonces pasó lo malo.

Renji: Q-Q-Que le paso? O-o

Nina: cuando las hadas le confesaron que era una princesa y que estaba comprometida con un príncipe se puso muy triste.

Renji: le doy la razón o-o

Nina: pero...ese príncipe con el que se había comprometido...era ese del que se había enamorado.

Renji: O-o...ah

Nina: entonces, ya ella en el castillo, Maléfica logro su objetivo...Aurora se pincho el dedo con el huso de una hueca y cayó profundamente dormida...las hadas hicieron un encanto que hizo que el reino entero durmiera.

Renji: y vino el príncipe?

Nina: si...le dio ese beso, la despertó y vivieron felices por siempre.

Renji: wow...o-o

(Nina se levantó, riéndose por la cara de impresionado de su querido pelirrojo)

Renji: y...Aurora aún vive?...con ese Príncipe suyo?

(Nina soltó una risa mas grande, lo miró coqueta y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón)

(Renji lo preguntaba en serio, pero...le dedicó una sonrisa, y fue detrás de ella)

Ichigo: QUE ENTRO A CUAL?! O-O

(En el tejado, como siempre, Ichigo y sus amigos...)

Ishida: si...yo tampoco lo podia creer y...

Ichigo: EN ESE TALLER ESTA MI HERMANA¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS LO DEJASTE ENTRAR?!

(El Quincy tembló un poco, nunca había pensado, que el lado sobre protector de Ichigo daría tanto miedo)

Ishida: ...eeee como...c-como presidente de la sociedad de alumnos...n-no podía decirle que no...

Ichigo: ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO ES HUMANO!!!

Asano: o-o...no exageres Ichigo...

(Sus dos amigos estaban ahí...el calmado Asano...y..)

Keigo: NOOOOOOOOO No lo entiendo!!! T-T!!!

Asano: ...que pasa ahora Keigo?

Keigo: NO SE ABRE!!!!

(Mostró una botella de vidrio...Ichigo, explotó)

Ichigo: NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO!!!

(Y lo hizo a un lado...)

Rukia: déjalo en paz...recuerdas el día en el que no podía abrir ese jugo de ustedes?

Ichigo: si...si lo recuerdo ¬¬ pero no estamos hablando de eso!! hay que pensar en como...evitar que...-

(Se percataron de que se abrió la puerta de acero que conectaba con la escuela)

(y voltearon para luego, esperar la reacción de Ichigo...)

Renji: hola chicos n-n

Chad: ...Ichigo...calma...

(no iba solo)

Nina: hola nwn

Ichigo: ...QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!

Renji: ...o-o...yo vine aquí con ustedes...

Nina: y yo lo acompañe...

Ichigo: Ya...ya son amigos?!

(Ambos se sonrojaron...)

Renji: ...um...eso podria decirse...

(Ichigo vio el rostro de su hermana)

(Rojo, con las manos en las mejillas...una leve sonrisa...y unos ojos de ternura...)

(Era imposible...)

("...a...a mi hermana...LE GUSTA RENJI?!")(Penso el pelinaranja impresionado)

(Rukia volteó a ver a su enamorado)

(Estaba celoso...muy muy celoso...)

Nina: bueno...um...Renji-kun...

(El volteó a verla)

Nina: ...yo-

Keigo: NINAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAN!!!!

(Se puso a su lado, haciendo hacia atrás a Renji)

Keigo: QUE BONITA TE HAS PUESTO NINA-CHAAN!...Se que tu hermano es muy celoso...PERO NO ME IMPORTA!! Cuantos años tienes? 15? 16? nwn

(Se calló cuando sintió a Ichigo justo detrás de el)

Ichigo: ...Keigo...

(Su amigo volteó algo asustado)

Keigo: ...h-hola Ichigo n-nUU

(Lo golpeó lanzándolo hacia un lado...mientras él estaba con Nina...)

Ichigo: que tal hermanita?

Nina: no tienes que ser tan brusco! Solo me hablo!

Ichigo: es Keigo!!! Crees que SOLO te queria hablar? ¬¬

Nina: ...(suspiró) como siempre exagerando...

(El dia seguia en la escuela...)

(Las clases de baile...tareas..)

(Ichigo tenia que vigilar a Renji y a su hermana, cuando también quería tener cerca de Rukia...)

(Nina debía preocuparse por su recital...pero estaba ocupada pensando en Renji...)

(Y Renji...ahora pensaba en Nina...sin darse cuenta de que dejo algo muy importante atrás)

(Urahara estaba en su sala, tomando té como siempre...)

(Había suspirado profundamente, y estaba viendo a la nada...)

Urahara: ...Renji...tienes que recordar para que viniste...(vió a la ventana) quien sabe cuanto tiempo...tarden en venir para ver como vas con tu investigación...

* * *

**_EspeRa cAp 7!!!..._**


	7. Entre Amar y Querer

oh si...RenjiXNina...

Algo importante pasa...

GRACIAS

DEJEN REVIEWSS

* * *

Eres.. 

_"Eres el amor que esperaba  
lo unico que faltaba  
para ser feliz"  
_

Entre Amar y Querer...cap 7

(Renji no recordaba esa mision...)

(La escuela pasó)

(Ichigo veía impresionado, como es que Nina y Renji ya eran tan cercanos...)

(Se hablaban como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida...)

(Los veia a lo lejos, mientras caminaba con Rukia detrás de ellos)

Rukia: no te preocupes Ichigo...Renji es de confianza...

Ichigo: lo será...pero quiere meterse con mi hermana!!!

Rukia: no te das cuenta...que ambos se atraen?...

(Poniendo atención a lo que decia su querida Shinigami...vio las expresiones corporales de ambos...)

Rukia: si Nina no estuviera interesada no haria lo que hace...

Ichigo: ...s-si tienes razon...

Rukia: entonces? A que le tienes tanto miedo?

(Suspiro viéndola desde arriba...su presencia...le calmaba tanto...)

Ichigo: si si..esta bien, intentare ser menos celoso...

Nina: como es que nunca te habia visto en la ciudad?

Renji: ah!...e...me cambie hace unos dias...si...nwnU

Nina: ah...ya veo, pues me alegro haberte conocido...

Renji: si...yo también...

(...Pronto llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki y Renji le despidió contento)

Ichigo: Rukia?...no...iras a tu casa?

Rukia: en un momento, quiero hablar con Renji...

(Renji sintió un escalofrió, e Ichigo le entendió perfectamente...)

Ichigo: claro...vámonos Nina...

Nina: si...(a Renji) recuerda, debes practicar para la elección que hará el profesor!

Renji: s...si...que descanses Nina...

Nina: hasta pronto...

(Y entró junto con su hermano...)

(Rukia estaba cruzada de brazos)

Renji: que pa-

(Le interrumpió una dura cachetada)

(Que evidentemente lo dejo sin aliento y con una mejilla roja...)

(Rukia estaba molesta)

Rukia: Que crees que estas haciendo?!

Renji: a que te refieres Rukia?!

Rukia: que no viniste por "una misión"?!

(Recordó de golpe a que había venido...ahora le dolía la cabeza)

Rukia: viniste a eso...NO a conquistar chicas!

Renji: No entiendes esto!  
Rukia: si Renji, si lo entiendo...(llego con él y lo tomo de la barbilla) estas enamorado no?

(Se sonrojo de inmediato)

Rukia: pero...debo decirte...que es una humana...y su unión jamás será aceptada.

Renji: y que dices de Ichigo eh?

Rukia: ...él y yo no somos nada...

(Se oyó un suspiro perdido)

Renji: y no sientes nada por él?! JA! Claro...

Rukia: no me interesa ni un poco lo que creas, lo que debes saber, es que su relación NUNCA será posible!...por eso Renji...por su bienestar...déjala ir.

Renji: p-pero...

Rukia: por favor Renji...para Ichigo ella significa mucho...así como sus otras hermanas...Gracias a Dios nació con la habilidad solo de sentir los fantasmas, no verlos, y quiere que así sea...ella no puede ser de el mundo del que nosotros pertenecemos...

(Se levantó y entró por la ventana)

(Renji permaneció ahí...pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho...)

(Sus palabras le resonaron por la cabeza...)

(Urahara estaba en la sala como siempre, viendo el atardecer, así como a los niños limpiando fuera de la casa mientras tomaba té)

Urahara: me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Renji...ya tardó bastante

Tessai: no se preocupe dueño...el joven parece estar en camino...se siente su Reiatsu cerca...solo que un poco débil.

Urahara: habrá peleado?

Tessai: no...el joven no se debilita así de fácil.

Urahara: ...(suspiró) que pasa Renji?...

(Detrás de él entraba el joven pelirrojo...y si, se veia confundido)

Urahara: ...?...te pasa algo?

Renji: tengo...un gran problema...

Urahara: y...eso que es?

Renji: ...además de mi misión...mi alma esta confundida...No entiendo nada!!!

(El dueño de la tienda sonrió ampliamente)

Urahara: a quien te refieres?

Renji: Nina...

Urahara: ahh...¬w¬ te gusta?...

Renji: no...no me gusta...

Urahara: ...ah...ah no?

(Poniéndose de pié y tomando mucho aire, soltó esas palabras que hacen temblar a cualquiera...)

("LA AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

(Hasta Tessai tuvo que acomodarse lo lentes...Urahara estaba impresionado...tan anonadado...que no hizo mas que soltar una carcajada)

Renji. ...d...d...DE QUE SE RIE???

Urahara: ooh! Al fin!!  
Renji: ...que?

Urahara: era obvio que te gustaba...pero...amarla?! ...no creí que fuera posible!!!

Renji: oiga! A-a que se refiere?!

Urahara: obviamente...estas confundido...

Renji: Rukia...ella me dijo que...lo nuestro jamás podrá ser...y se que tiene toda la razón...pero...algo pasajero?...el amor es pasajero? Dejare de quererla?

Urahara: mira bien lo que estas diciendo...en verdad...la amas?

(Renji permaneció callado)

Urahara: ...cuando una persona te gusta la miras constantemente, otra manera de saber si te gusta alguien...es...pues que quieres estar con ella...pero tu problema...vaya que es difícil!...estas algo confundido sobre lo que te han dicho y lo que sientes...

Renji. si...¿qué debo hacer?

Urahara: debes saber que pasa contigo...no hagas caso a los demás...primero que nada, aunque esta duda te este matando...pon atención a tu misión...investiga, despabílate un poco de la chica...y si logras olvidarte de ella: fue solo una atracción.

Renji: p-pero y si no?

Urahara: a eso voy...si no te olvidaste de ella...entonces...pues fijate bien tus sensaciones cuando te le acercas...que sientes cuando la tocas...¿quieres "poseerla"? o en verdad quieres algo profundo con ella?...

Renji: ...p-pero..

Urahara: la diferencia entre amar y querer...llegara a tu mente tan pronto y sepas si te hace feliz.

(El teniente suspiró callado...y pensó un poco en lo que acababa de decirle...)

Urahara: sin mas por el momento me retiro...

Tessai: haré su cama Señor...

Urahara: claro, claro...vé...

(Después de que Tessai saliera, Urahara se levantó...)

Renji: Urahara-san...

Urahara: ...siiii?...

Renji: ..quiero...pedirle un favor...

Urahara: que pasa?

Renji: sabe algo de ballet?

Urahara: ...mmm Ururu sabe algo...¿por qué?

Renji: ...quiero que me enseñe...

Urahara: razón?...

("...Quiero ser su principe!!!")

* * *

**_EsPErA Cap 8!!!!_**


	8. Principe

Eres...

omg...no se como escribi tanto...espero k les guste

RenjiXNina

IchiXRuki

Disfruten y ponganle iun reviewwww

* * *

Principe...cap 8

_"Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti"  
_

(Era tarde...)

("Vamos Renji-san...")

Renji: tengo sueño ..

(Recibió un golpe duro en la espalda de parte de el Dueño de la tienda)

Urahara: debes soportar esto, Abarai-san...

(Ururu le enseñaba unos pasos de ballet que habia aprendido...)

(Levantaba una pierna...sintiendo las gotas de sudor..sintiendo que no iba a poder mas...)

Renji: ...los entrenamientos de Ikkaku-san son menos fuertes que esto...

Ururu : No Renji-san! no esta haciendo mal!

Renji: (levantó la voz alterado) ¿QUÉ? P-p-p-pero...p-pero...levante la pierna como tu me dijiste!!!

Ururu: pero debe ser mas delicado Renji-san...

Renji: que quieres decir con eso?!

Ururu: ... que...es muy tosco para el ballet...Renji-san...

(Sintio que se le caia el mundo...)

Renji: soy...un desastre...

Urahara: vamos, vamos Renji-san...

(se puso a su lado, intentando reanimarlo)

Urahara: no pasa nada nwn...debe levantarse y seguir adelante! De eso se trata todo esto!...Nina tambien cayo varias veces, pero eso no la detuvo...vamos Abrarai-san...

(Con esas palabras, le hizo levantarse...)

Renji: ...entonces, Ururu...como era ese paso de nuevo?

(Era media noche...y alla en la Sociedad de Almas, Byakuya no podia dormir...)

(Sabia que algo estaba pasando...y a pesar de que dejo solo a Renji alla, sabia que estaria bien, de todas maneras, es Renji...)

(le preocupada ese poder que estaba naciendo...parecia ser que nadie lo habia notado, ya existía antes, pero muy debil y de la nada fue incrementando su poder hasta ser una amenaza...)

Byakuya: ...de donde?...sera un humano?

(podia ser...)

(Suspiro...)

(Extrañaba a su "hermana"...)

(Pero sabia que con Ichigo estaba muy feliz...)

(Era la razon por la que le habia dado permiso para ir...)

(Pronto, seria el tiempo en el que iria al Mundo Real para ver como le habia estado llendo a su teniente...mas o menos...en un mes...)

Byakuya: ...Rukia...

("cuidate")

(La luna entraba en el cuarto de Ichigo...y parecia iluminar al armario...justo donde Rukia dormia...)

(El lo veia...)

(Tenia tantas ganas de hacer lo que casi siempre hacia...probar lo mas cerca posible esos labios...que ya eran suyos...sentir mas de cerca su presencia...)

(Rukia...rukia...para él era tan bella...)

(Su tentación lo venció y decidio pararse para dirigirse al armario...)

(Dio unos pasos...y tragó saliva...)

(Lento...abrio la puerta...)

(Que hermosura! Su querida Shinigami...envuelta en unas sabanas delgadas y livianas que resaltaban su esbelta y pequeña figura...asi como su cabello negro...y su rostro de porcerlana...)

(Que escena mas tantadora para el joven pelinaranja...)

(Le llenaba la cabeza de fantasias y cosas...pero sabia que jamas las haria sin su consentimiento...)

(porque de verdad amaba a Rukia...y jamas le haria ESO...sin que ella lo supiera...)

(Ademas...queria que fuera perfecto...)

(Se arrodillo de nuevo a la altura de la cama...y observo las hermosas facciones de su cara...)

(Se acercó lentamente para besar de nuevo esos labios...)

("Rukia...")

(Se escapo esa palabra de sus labios...justo cuando la besaria...)

(pero...)

(Alguien abrió los ojos...)

("...I..Ichigo?! O-o!!!")

(Oh sorpresa! Lo había cachado con las manos en la masa! Con sus labios casi juntos...quien no se sonrojaría?)

(El joven se hizo atrás tartamudeando sonrojado, mientras ella fruncia el ceño y lo miraba fijamente, con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas)

Ichigo: E-e-e-e-e-e-e...estaba...b-b-b-b-buscando Alg-alg-algo!!!

Rukia: en el closet? A media noche? ¬¬

Ichigo: s...s...SI!

Rukia: ...lo encontraste? ...

Ichigo: .eeeeee n...No exactamente...

Rukia: Que pretendes Kurosaki?!?!?!?!?

Ichigo: No me grites baka! Ya te dije la razon!

Rukia: como si me dijeras la verdad... ¬¬

Ichigo: Como lo sabes?!

Rukia: te conozco!!!

Ichigo: ah si?!

Rukia: claro BAKA!!!

Ichigo: entonces...dejame en paz!!!

Rukia: TU me despertaste!...es media noche!!!

Ichigo: ...(sus mejillas aun no dejaban ese rojo profundo...)...lo que sea...

(Se acostó en su cama)

Ichigo: ...buenas noches Rukia...

Rukia: ...(sonrió) ...buenas noches...baka (dijo cerrando su puerta...)

(Ichigo volteó hacia la puerta ya cerrada y echó un suspiro...)

Ichigo: ...(pensando)...Rukia...te prometo..que pronto te lo dire

(La noche paso a ser de descanso a entrenamiento en las formas basicas del ballet)

(Al menos asi fue para Renji...)

(vaya que estaba cansado...estaba amaneciendo y seguia con la cabeza metida en la almohada...sin pensar en otra cosa mas que en el sueño que tenía)

(Entonces, oyó una voz, distante, pero poderosa)

("REEEEENJIII-KUUUUN!!!!")

("...uh?:..")

(El grito se volvio mas claro)

("RREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJI-KUUUN")

(Y supo de quien era la voz...)

Renji: NINA!!!

(Y con eso se levantó al instante para bajar las escaleras y ver, que afuera estaban Ichigo, Rukia...y por supuesto...su querida Nina...)

Urahara: miren quien depsierta al fin...les dire que vas en camino...

Renji: debo cambiarme!!

(El Dueño señaló su ropa con una risita, insinuando que debia verla...)

(Se habia quedado dormido con el uniforme...)

Renji: ...oh ¬¬...

Urahara: bueno, vé vé con ellos Abarai-san...te esperan...

(Salió al fin y Nina lo saludo con una sonrisa...)

(Estaba feliz de que ella fue lo primero que oyó en la mañana)

Renji: Nina-chan!:...gusto en verte de nuevo...

Nina: el gusto es mio Renji-kun...

Ichigo: bueno...caminemos...no queremos llegar tarde...

(Comenzaron a caminar...eran dos adorables parejas...que se amaban en secreto y mutuamente sin saberlo...)

(Orihime los vió desde la otra esquina...)

(Le gustaba Ichigo desde que eran pequeños...¿por qué?...quien sabe...)

(Y pensaba que tenia una oportunidad antes de que pudiera ver fantasmas...)

(Entonces todo cambió...llego Rukia...)

(Y Obviamente...ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro...)

(Le tenia tanta envidia...era bella, fuerte y un carácter de hierro)

(Y ahora que Renji estaba con su hermana...)

(Se preguntaba porque tenia tan mala suerte...)

(Entraron a la escuela...y pasaron las clases, y llego la hora del taller)

(Nina caminaba con sus amigas hacia el salón)

Renji: oh...vaya, sigue taller...

(La pandilla seguia en el salón)

Ishida: estas contento con tu taller?

Renji: eeh...si n-n

Chad¿por qué elegiste ese?

Renji: que tiene de malo? (preguntó sonrojado)

Chad: ...es de niñas...

Renji: m-me gusta probar cosas nuevas!

Ichigo: hmp..

Renji: un problema Kurosaki? ¬¬

Ichigo: con quien hablas?...con Nina cierto?

Renji: que tiene que hable con ella?

Ichigo: ...¬¬ nada...

Rukia: en fin...es hora de irnos no?

(Nina ya estaba por llegar y Renji acababa de salir...)

(Entonces...)

Marcus: Niiina-chan...

(Le bloqueo el paso con uno de sus brazos apoyado en una pared)

(Que no vino solo sino, con todos sus amigos)

Nina: ...hola Marcus...

Marcus¿cómo te ha ido eh? me extrañaste?

Nina: no del todo...¬¬ ahora...dejanos pasar...

Marcus: lo siento...ellas pueden, pero tu no...(se le acercó) al menos no aun...

Nina¿QUÉ quieres? (preguntó alejándose)

Marcus: tu sabes lo que he querido siempre...

Nina: déjame en paz

(Ignorando lo que dijo...siguió hablando)

Marcus: practique mucho para que el profesor me eligiera como tu príncipe...querida...

Nina: no soy tu querida...déjame en paz!

Marcus: (rió) eres la única...somos el uno para el otro no lo sabes?

Nina: no Marcus, déjame en paz!

(Levantó su mano para darle un golpe pero él la tomó de la muñeca acercando su rostro a su cara...)

Marcus: sé mi novia...

Nina: ya te dije que no!! suéltame!!  
(Entonces, alguien que dobló en esa esquina...vio el escenario y no dudo en intervenir...)

Renji: Nina!!!

(Llegó corriendo...haciéndolo soltarla)

Renji: DEJALA EN PAZ! (a Ella) estas bien?

Nina: si Renji...por favor, solo vámonos...

(Marcus le tocó el hombro, haciendolo voltear)

Marcus: como te atreves a darme la espalda?!

Renji: Como te atreves a hacerle daño?!

Marcus: Quien eres tu como para venir y decir lo que debo hacer y no?! eh?!

Renji: NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR! ME OISTE?!

(Su voz tan grave y profunda los hizo retroceder un poco)

Marcus: je...eres un patán de los peores...verás como te venzo en la elección del principe...eso te dolera idiota...

(Se dio la vuelta y se fue indignado...)

(las amigas de Nina veian al apuesto chico...y como sólo tenia sus ojos en la joven de ojos verdes)

Nina: muchas gracias Renji-kun...

Renji: fue un placer...si ese tipo te vuelve a tocar...juro que lo dejo sin dientes!!! O mas!! De no ser por este gigai-...o-o...

(Todas se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro...mientras él pensaba en algo para remediar lo que dijo...)

Nina:...gigai?

Renji: aaah...ee...en mi pueblo natal...eso significa...eee..significa...e...como...esque es algo extraño...te explicare cuando le hable a mi madre n-n

Nina: ...e...claro Renji nwn

(Las amigas rieron...)

Nina: chicas, las veo después...

(Y cada una se fue a sus respectivos talleres...ahora solo eran Nina y Renji...)

(Entraron juntos para desgracia de Marcus...)

(Hoy era cuando elegía al príncipe...)

(Renji estaba nervioso...)

Nina: hazlo lo mejor que puedas Renji!.

(Con eso fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo...)

(Estaban en la barra...el Profesor...ya estaba listo)

Profesor: ...y...UNO...

(Comenzaron a hacer las diferentes posiciones de los pies...)

(De todos...Marcus era el mejor, aun así, el mas marcado, lo cual se veía muy mal)

(Renji no era de lo mejores...pero intentaba ser lo mas suave que pudiera ser...)

(El profesor, después de observarlos, les puso a hacer diferentes ejercicios...)

(Mientras los hacían, Renji pensaba en Nina...en lo bella que se podría ver con ese vestido...y en lo mucho que pudo quererla...en lo mas que podria hacerlo)

(No se daba cuenta...que bailaba tan graciosamente...como un hombre enamorado...)

(Nina sonrió...en verdad lo estaba haciendo bien...)( Sin saber...que apenas ayer habia aprendido unos cuantos pasos de ballet...)

(El Profesor, viendo a Renji...veia lo que queria...)

(Aplaudió, señalando un descanso)

(Renji se sentó junto a Nina...)

Nina: fue excelente!!

(Dijo dándole un abrazo...cosa que el recibió con gusto...y Marcus veía celoso)

Profesor: bueno...todos lo hicieron muy bien, debo decir...eee Marcus...

Marcus: si profesor?

Profesor: eee...te pusiste nervioso?

Marcus: algo...

Profesor: ...pues tus movimientos eran muy marcados...no quiero que hagas eso en plena escena...

(Renji borró su sonrisa...y Nina también...)

(Marcus, en cambio se dibujo una grande y prepotente)

Marcus: significa que soy yo?!

Profesor: no, elegí al pelirrojo.

(Renji levantó su cabeza sin creerlo...Nina lo volteó a ver feliz)

Renji. y-yo?!

Profesor: si...

Marcus: (se levantó indignado) ESTO ES INAUDITO!!! Como un novato puede tener uno de los papeles principales en la obra?!

Profesor: porque...bailaba como el principe...

Marcus: yo no?!  
Profesor: ...veras...el principe estaba enamorado de Aurora...y el pelirrojo pues...bailaba como enamorado...tal y como quiero que se vea...

(Sonrieron sonrojados el uno al otro...)

(Y Marcus salió del salón frustrado, cosa que a nadie le importó)

Profesor: bueno...eso significa que tenemos que trabajar...VAAAMOOOS (dio unos aplausos) ya tenemos a los principales...todos de pie!!...

(Asi fue)

(Mientras la clase tomaba su curso, Renji estaba emocionado de poder ser un principe para ella...al menos en una obra...al menos por unos momentos...)

(Queria saber que ella pensaba en el como el pensaba en ella...)

(Nunca habia sentido eso...ni siquiera con Rukia...)

(Sabia que seria algo especial y permanente...y que podria dar su vida por ella)

(Le echaria todas las ganas posible...aun si eso significa el desgaste fisico...)

(Con verla sonreir...todo valia la pena)

(Y Nina...ah que suerte para ella!...el chico que le gustaba iba a ser su principe en la obra...)

(Lo queria, si...sabia que era un chico especial a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido...sin embargo, sentía dentro de ella, que ya lo habia visto antes...como si su primer encuentro en la esquina no era el primero...)

(...Que diria su hermano...cuando se enterara?...)

(después de la escuela...en la cena)

Yuzu: felicidades Nina...nwn eres Aurora...

Ishiin: ahhhhhhhhhhh mi queria hija!!!

Karin: felicidades...

Ichigo¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!

(Reaccionó como era de esperarse)

Ichigo: E-EL SERA TU PRINCIPE?!

Nina: si...tiene algo de malo?...

Ichigo: ...desde cuando aprendió a bailar?...¬¬ (se dijo para si...)

Nina: ...aaah Renji es taaan lindo... es amable y fuerte...hoy me defendió de Marcus!

Ichigo: hizo que?! O-o

(Rukia oia desde arriba...)

Ishiin: lo hizo?

Karin: al fin...un chico que te defiende que no es Ichigo...

Ichigo: callate! ¬¬...(a Nina) te defendió?

Nina: si...sólo le dijo unas cosas y se fue...asi de sencillo...

Yuzu: y te gusta Nina?...

(No contestó...en cambio, soltó un largo suspiro)

(Su padre se levantó y la abrazó)

Isshiin: HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES EL SUSPIRO DEL AMOR!!!! ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ESE JOVEN DE CABELLO ROJO!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: (pareció sorprenderse)

Nina: p-papá!!!...T-T

Isshiin: TU MADRE HIZO LO MIIIIIIIIIISMO POR MI CUANDO TODAVÍA NO ERAMOS NOVIOS...SABIA QUE LE GUSTABA POOR EEEEEEEEEESE SUSPIRO DEL AMOR!!

Yuzu: es cierto! es cierto!

Karin: si...

Ishiin: DEBES TRAERLO A CENAR CON NOSOTROS!!!

Nina e Ichigo: EEEHHH?? O-O

Ichigo: no va a entrar aquí!!!

Isshiin: es una mala persona?!

Ichigo: ...n-no pero...

Issshiin: ESTA DICHO!!!! Vendra un dia!!!

Nina: ...u-u...papá...

(Rukia soltó unas risitas...)

Rukia: ...con que Principe eh?...Renji...(suspiró) suerte con ella...y suerte con su amor...

("No olvides por lo que viniste Renji...")

("Byakuya-niisama cuenta contigo...")

* * *

**_EspeRa cAP 9!!!!_**


End file.
